Yuuno Scrya’s Blog
by Alx Manson
Summary: Yuuno, Depresivo, loco, cínico y algo rasita, habla sobre si mismo y depaso divulga secretos de todo el mundo!Que dios lo ayude si alguien se entera. ¡Finalizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuno Scrya's Blog**

Y entonces Chrono todo altivo por fin decidió visitar a Yuuno en su triste biblioteca, no por que quisiera realmente, es que después de recibir varias llamadas del buen Yuuno amenazando con suicidarse y después de pensar que un bibliotecario loco, suicida seria una pésima publicidad para TSAB era mejor no correr riesgos, sabia muy bien que las posibilidades de que Yuuno tuviera éxito en suicidarse (y francamente en cualquier otra cosa que se propusiera) eran casi nulas, pero últimamente le preocupaba, casi no salía de su biblioteca y se estaba volviendo psicótico o idiota, no estaba seguro.

Pero en la biblioteca no vio a Yuuno por ningún lado, en cambio si vio la pequeña figura de Arf, y se veía muy ataviada, la contemplo de espaldas acomodando libros un momento, odiaba interrumpir ala gente cuando esta estaba trabajando pero.

-Buenos días Arf, ¿sabes donde esta Yuuno?

Arf sacudió las orejas al escuchar la voz de Chrono, pero ocupada como estaba no se volvió a ver le.

-Dijo algo como "mi vida es un asco", se deprimió mucho así que fue a encerrase en el baño a comer nachos.-contesto en un tono desinteresado.

-¡¡¿Otra vez?!!

-Si, eso fue hace como una semana-encogiéndose de hombros, continuo en lo suyo.

-Una semana ¿no se supone que lo tendrías que buscar a los tres días de desaparecer? ¿Qué ya olvidaste los simulacros de el plan: "Yuuno is Missing"?

-No creí que fuera necesario, me las e arreglado muy bien sin el, lo que nos lleva ala siguiente pregunta ¿Qué es lo que se supone que hace Yuuno aquí exactamente?

-¡¡¡ME VOY A MATAR!!!-El aludido los interrumpió, se encontraba en la sima de unas repisas llenas de libros con una soga al cuello, Arf y Chrono, le vieron fastidiados.

-Adelante-le Contesto Chrono.

-Lo voy a hacer, no me detengas.

-Te lo prometo, siempre te recordare viejo amigo.

Tuvo un momento de vacilación, miro hacia abajo mientras sus gafas resbalaban de su nariz, esta muy alto pensó, al final se sentó deprimido, su plan de suicidarse fallo, no contaba con el "pequeño" detalle que quizás moriría.

-Maldición, estaba seguro de que lo lograría esta vez, me e deprimido, ¿donde demonios deje eso nachos?-se puso a gatas buscando sus nachos frenéticamente, mientras Chrono llegaba a su lado y lo empujaba con el pie cuesta abajo.

-No te hagas el idiota (aun que probablemente no esta fingiendo, Yuuno andaba muy mal) sabes bien que la biblioteca "todos flotan"-Yuuno flotaba con la soga al cuello y miraba a Chrono con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¡Intentas matarme!!

-¿Ahora "yo" intento matarte?

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas, traidor-le apunto con un dedo acusador y continuo-a todo esto ¿que haces aquí?

-Recibí tus llamadas y tus mensajes, por cierto este ultimo no lo entendí bien, "Chrono,e decidido terminar con mi vida, apreciaría que no descolgaras mi cuerpo y lo dejaras ahí para futuras generaciones, y por que no tengo donde me entierren. Posdata, Fate te acosare por toda la eternidad"

-Oh eso, si veras se me acabo el saldo y esperaba le pudieras pasar el mensaje por mi.

Chrono suspiro irritado, el bibliotecario tenia un don para sacarlo de quicio como ninguna de sus misiones en su extensa carrera lo había hecho o haría nunca-Ven conmigo Yuuno, solo no hables, en serio no digas nada.

-Órale ya vas- Yuuno le siguió quitándose la soga del cuello, la arrogo y Arf la atrapo, abrió un pequeño cajón de uno de los estantes y la tiro junto a los otros tantos objetos que Yuuno peso servirían para cometer suicidio (pistolas sin balas, navajas sin filo pastillas de cianuro que eran aspirinas etc.)

-Mira Yuuno-dijo Chrono cuando finalmente llegaron a un cuartito con una única computadora prendida -esto aquí en la pantalla se le llama Blog, aquí la gente sin que a ser se sienta a escribir sobre cosas que piensas son interesantes, comparten su vida buscando atención de extraños que también quieren atención, es perfecto para ti, te encantara.

-Chrono oni-chan, eso no que dices no es justo, no todas las personas son como este-Arf que le pico la curiosidad siguió también a Chrono mientras apuntaba a Yuuno con sus manita- Fate, también tiene uno de esos.

-No quiero tener nada que Fate "Mírenme soy Enforcer" tenga-sentencio Yuuno ofendido.

-No, miren cállense los dos, Fate no tiene un Blog, ella tiene una pagina web_ -que por cierto no creo que sepa de su existencia, solo mostraba a Fate posando en pijama y por alguna extraña razón siempre estaba dormida en cada una de las fotos-_ Así que Arf, por favor cuida de el y tu, no dejes de escribir hasta que se te quite lo loco.

Así comenzó todo.

**Hola a todos mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya,**** soy el encargado en jefe de la biblioteca infinita, y la odio, me odio a mi mismo y probablemente te odie a ti también, mi vida es un asco así que a modo de terapia y por recomendación de un amigo al que solo llamare Chrono H. estoy iniciando hoy un blog para contarte sobre mi vida, esto no puede ser tan malo si al final de cuentas me dan la oportunidad de hablar de algo importante como lo soy YO.**

**Me es difícil precisar el punto exacto en el que mi vida se fue al carajo, podría ser tal vez el día en que me que estúpidamente dije "si" ala pregunta ¿quieres ayudarnos a manejar la biblioteca infinita? Pero no, fue mucho antes; antes incluso de encontrarme a Raising Heart y no cambiar esa canica por un par de monedas como todo buen asalta tumbas, digo…….. Quiero decir "arqueólogo" haría, ustedes no saben de que hablo, así que solo digamos que años atrás le di esa canica a una niña que llamare Nanoha T. pero de ella hablare luego, de hecho creo que ahora se cuando mi vida se volvió un asco. Todo comenzó cuando mi abuelo Yoyo Scrya; que por aquel entonces era el líder de nuestra tribu que por cierto estaba pasando dificultades con otra tribu rival, decidió reunir a todos los hombres que pudieran pelear para expulsar a los invasores de nuestro territorio, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

_-Hoy amigos mi os no hemos reunidos para tomar una decisión, como bien saben todos aquí presentes eso cabrones de los Matrys no hecho otra cosas que intentar robar la tierra de nuestros ancestros, sus ríos y montañas nos pertenecen por derecho, así que hoy le hablo como jefe y como un orgulloso portador del nombre Scrya. ¿Vamos a dejar que hagan lo que les de su gana?_

_-Nooo –respondió un coro de voces al unísono._

_-Así que-continuo mi abuelo-Podemos esperarlos aquí y morir como hombres o podemos pelear como ¡¡¡"FERRETS"!!!-esto ultimo lo grito a todo pulmón mientras entraba en fase y después toda la tribu guerrera proferían gritos de aprobación y jubilo mientras entraban en fase también._

**Ala mañana siguiente fuimos derrotados por l****a tribu de marmotas rivales, si, mi abuelo era un pendejo. Estoy cansado de escribir por hoy, además Arf mi asistente, no me deja escribir ni la mitad de las cosas que tengo que decir sobre cierta persona que solo llamare Fate, si solo fate y con minúsculas, supongo que tendré que continuar cuando no este ¿eh? Arf me acaba de decir que ustedes pueden dejar su opinión, pero para que rayos quiero yo saber sobre ustedes si esto se trata de mi. Arf es una mentirosa, calla si lo eres, ¿Qué haces? Baja eso, ahhhhhhhhhh. Deja de golpearme, ya basta, como si alguien fuera a leer esto. Fate te odio.**

*Todo lo anteriormente escrito cae bajo la responsabilidad de Yuuno Scrya, encargado en jefe de la biblioteca infinita*


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda sección**

**Hola mi nombre como todos recordaran es Yuuno Scrya, a pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribí en este Mi blog, la razón es simple, temía por mi vida.**

**Si querido lector, hace poco recibí un mensaje que incita ala violencia, cosa que no me importaría si no fuera por que dicha violencia es dirigida hacia mí. Fate**** (mi corazón se detuvo)izumi(¿?) dijo-"**_Muerte a eze huron demonioz"__**(si, eso suena como algo**__**que Fate diría, créame )**_**pueden llamarme cobarde si quieren, pero las mujeres con poder me intimida(me intimidad mas cuando cargan hachas/guadañas a todos lados) al leer eso decidí que no me acercaría a 500 kilómetros de esa condenada biblioteca, solo en caso de que Fate "no me llames clon" pensara en hacerme una visita casual, siendo ese el caso tampoco pude acércame a mi computadora y continuar con mi terapia.**

**Como paso el tiempo y no hubo rastros de Fate, empecé a pensar en posibles repuestas lógicas a tan extraño comportamiento las enumere y todo. **

**1-Por raro que parezca, afuera ay más personas llamadas Fate**

**2-Fate, me quiere mucho (poco probable, pero soñar es lo único bueno en mi vida que puedo hacer gratis)**

**3-Hay personas que me odian y que no conozco, lo que me parece bien por que yo también los odio de vuelta (y ahora tengo una razón de peso para ello, yupi)**

**¿Pero saben que? ya no tengo miedo, por que me e conseguido un poderoso aleado. ¡La conexión inalámbrica! jaja con esta belleza es posible desplazar mi laptop(¿mencione que la computadora que Chrono H, me dio era una laptop?) **

**Por**** todas partes, muy útil si tienes que salir corriendo y con esto ¡Arf a perdido todo poder sobre mi! Ya no tendré que soportarla, cada vez que se ponga a reñirme (cosas como "Yuuno, haz tu trabajo") solo tendré que desplazarme con mi laptop a otro cuarto mas tranquilo. Lo juro, en el momento en que la televisión se vuelva inalámbrica el reinado de opresión al que nos someten las mujeres empezara a desmoronarse.**

**Aprovechando mi reciente libertad, quisiera contarles una pequeña anécdota que me pasó hace tiempo; estaba como de costumbre dirigiéndome al trabajo, era un día como cualquier otro, llegue ala entrada y un guardia de eso molestos que no falta en TSAB me detuvo, por un motivo sin mera importancia.**

Guardia genérico: Ya se lo dije, muéstreme su identificación y puede pasar.

Yuuno: ¡Pero ya te dije que no tengo una maldita identificación!, por Dios no tengo si quiera una cartera, esto es ridículo, en trabajado aquí hace años.

Guardia genérico: Señor, es por seguridad, sin identificación no puedo dejar pasar a nadie.

Yunno: ¿seguridad? ¡Soy un Bibliotecario!, que problema puedo causar yo, ¿rayar obscenidades en tus libros para colorear? (**Solo lo hice una vez lo prometo) **mírame bien inútil, mira mi cara, ¡YO SALVE ESTE MUNDO HACE DIEZ AÑOS! **(con algo de ayuda claro)** ¡¡estoy seguro que me recuerdas!!

Guardia genérico: Hey, pero si eres tu, eres el bastardo que siempre se roba los saleros de la cafetería ¡Maldito ladrón!

Yuuno: Eh, si bueno…. Va, no me culpes esa carne que nos dan apesta, esta insípida deberían azotar a su cocinero tan solo por hacerla

Guardia genérico ¡MI MADRE ES QUIEN LA HACE!

Yuuno: ¿Oh y también bebía durante su embarazo? Por que créeme amigo, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

**Se lo que están pensando, molestar a un tipo que puede trapear el piso con migo es una mala idea, yo también lo pienso, lo pensé mucho mas cuando el tipo se paro e intento intimidarme con su tamaño y funciono. Sentía como toda mi hombría bajaba hasta mis tobillos en el momento en que me dio la miradita de "Te voy a reventar a golpes" (confíen en mi, conozco esa mirada)**

???: Yuuno-kun, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez.

Yuuno: Buenos días, Nanoha (¡Gracias Dios!) si, a pasado mucho tiempo, justo vengo llegando. ¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato?

Nanoha T: Seguro, vamos hay algo que quiero decirte.

**Nanoha, mi amor platónico, como me gustaría decir que es mi novia, pero no.**

**Verán ella y yo teníamos todos los motivos para ser parejas, ella es mujer yo hombre, nos agradamos, nos divertimos, dormimos juntos varias veces nos, miramos desnudos el uno al otro (ok, yo la vi a ella, y ella solo me vio desnudo en mi forma ferret, pero aun así cuenta) incluso le di una joya y no cualquiera joya, una roja, bonita, Raising Heart y con lo que me costo tomarla. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer**

_Wooa!! Mira esta canica-un joven Yuuno en el pasado saca a Raising Heart de una excavación, era emocionante su primer descubrimiento valioso y en la tribu Scrya, eso te vuelve hombre._

_-Quítame tus manos de encima._

_-Orale, esta canica habla._

_-Claro que hablo, ahora güero te voy a patear el trasero repetidamente si no me pones de vuelta en mi lugar._

_-Oye, no me digas que eres uno de eso dispositivos inteligentes. Una pregunta ¿no se supone que me debes obedecer? Estoy casi seguro que tengo razón._

_-Para nada, eres muy débil y nada Moe, por lo tanto no llenas los requisitos. Ponme en devuelta en mi lugar._

_-Desgraciada, ¿Dónde tienes el botón de apagado? Ahhh, ¡¡¡me quemaste!!!_

_-Te lo advertí- río divertida la pequeña joya._

_Yuuno no aguanto más y arrogo a Raising Heart contra la pared que rodó de vuelta justo a sus pies._

_-What that fuck think your doing?-el golpe cambio las funciones de lenguaje establecidos de Raising Heart. Mientras que Yuuno silbaba satisfecho y la levantaba del piso usando su capa para no volver a ser quemado._

_-Release me, you asshole!!_

_--Te aguantas, por que sabes, yo no se ingles jajaja_

**Eso paso hace años, pero hasta la fecha lo considero uno de mis más valiosos recuerdos. Pero me es desviado del tema, déjeme les cuento lo que paso con Nanoha T. después de que nos fuimos juntos.**

Yuuno: Dime Nanoha, ¿que es lo que puedo hacer por ti?.

Nanoha T: Bueno, planeamos hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Vivio, sera la primera que pase con nosotras, así que nos gustaría que fueran todos, por eso muy importante para mi que vayas ¿cuento contigo?

Yuuno: Me encantaría, no me lo perdería por nada, pero por "nosotras" te refieres a…

???: Se refiere a mi por supuesto.

Yuuno: Hola Fate, dime haz adoptado un nuevo niño últimamente o ya descubriste que tener mascotas es mas facil y barato.

Fate: No el dinero no es problema, oye por casualidad no haz visto lo saleros de la cafetería, juraría que estaba ahí antes de que tu llegaras, en cuanto a adoptar mas niños no hace falta, Caro y Erio me quieren mucho o yo a ellos, debe ser muy duro que nadie te quiera ¿verdad Yuuno?

Yuuno: Al menos mi madre si me quiere

**¡¡Toma esa!! Con satisfacción vi como contraía su cara en una mueca de dolor, lo juro si las palabras fueran golpes este de seguro le rompió las costillas.**

**Marcador oficial:**

**Yunno_1 Fate_0**

Fate: si tienes razón, pero Nanoha me quiere ¿no es asi? (va, para que sientan mi agonía tendré que describir la escena entera tal cual, así que ella acerco sus labios al cuello de "mi" Nanoha, y los presiono, poniendo cara de rompo un plato)

Nanoha: Nyahaha, tu sabes que si, Fate-chan. (Por alguna extraña razón, Nanoha siempre parece ignorante de nuestras pequeñas discusiones)

Fate: Y a Yuuno, ¿siempre lo querrás, por que es tu amigo verdad?

**Auch, no, es lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre "ser solo amigos"**

**Yuuno_1 Fate_1.**

Nanoha T: Hai, Yuuno-kun siempre será mi amigo.

**Yuuno_1 Fate_2.**

Fate: Si, Yuuno y tu siempre será solo amigos ¿verdad? (le abrazaba por la espalada con los brazos en su cintura y me sonríe)

**Yuuno_1 Fate_3.**

Nanoha T: Fate-chan estas muy rara hoy, claro que Yuuno-kun y yo siempre seremos solo amigos ¿Qué mas podríamos ser?

**Yuuno_1 Fate_4.**

**Debo admitir una cosa, Fate tiene estilo, mira que lastimarme así enfrente de Nanoha sin que ella se de cuenta y peor aun haciendo que ella haga lo mismo, no, honor quien honor merece. Para este momento tal vez pienses que mi vida no es justa y que debería haber alguien que se apiade y termine con mi sufrimiento, pero si después de todo por lo que pasado, dijo soy soltero y sin probabilidades de tener novia en el futuro, pobre, mi forma de pelea es un pequeño Ferret, no cuento con un dispositivo inteligente propio (y siendo franco ahí muchos otros "propios" que tampoco tengo como, amor propio, respeto propio) aun pensara que mi vida es justa entones no tendría remedio y merecería ser exterminado.**

Yunno: Ya entendí, dime Nanoha, ¿cuando es la fiesta? (mi tono fue menos animado, ¿pueden culparme?)

Nanoha T: Mañana alas 3 de la tarde, iniciaremos temprano, así que no llegues tarde ¿ok?, a y trae un regalo nyahaha. (Dulce risa, te adoro Nanoha)

Fate: De $100 para arriba.

Yuuno: "__"

**¿Por que debería preocuparme el precio? Déjenme explicarles, e aquí una pregunta para todos ¿Cuánto creen que gana un bibliotecario de la librería infinita? La respuesta; exactamente lo mismo que un bibliotecario normal, que por si no lo sabias, no es mucho, joder que hasta Arf gana mas que yo ¿Cómo es eso posible? fácil, Arf recibe un pequeño bono especial por ser mi asistente, que sale directo del bolsillo de Fate "no me digas niña sin amor" Testarossa, y Arf que es familiar de Fate (otra cosita que se me olvido decirles ups) tampoco tiene permitido tomar su antigua forma (una mujer escultural, pelirroja que protagonizo muchas de mis fantasías através de los años) en vez de eso permanecer en una su forma "loli" de no mas de 11años todo el tiempo, solo por que sabe que me puede privar de un poco de felicidad . Fate es lista y mezquina.**

**Volviendo al tema de mi pobreza, les confesare que e tenido que tomar muchos trabajos extras para sobrevivir, como aquella vez en que fui maestro sustituto en Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

_Estaba yo enfrente de una clase, enseñándoles como buscar el libro que quieren de la biblioteca. Un hechizo muy útil debo añadir._

_-Eso es todo niños, así es como se hace solo mueven su varita de arriba abajo y listo, más fácil que decir ¡abracadabra!-una resplandeciente luz verde salio de la varita de Yuuno directo contra los alumnos- hay maldita sea ¡¡MATE A HARRY POTTER!!_

**Desde entonces me convertí en prófugo de Inglaterra y en mortifago honorario (sea lo que se eso, si es honorario es bueno) Mi mas resiente trabajo me a llevado a animar fiesta infantiles, no es tan malo. Al final del día puedo comer pastel.**

Yuuno: En ese caso las veré a las dos mañana.

**Claro, un regalo de $100 equivale a no comer durante dos días, ¿pero que puedo hacer? Soy un hombre enamorado y muy desesperado. Lo juro sea como sea esa niña tendrá su regalo, tan seguro como que Arf va ayudarme, no piensen mal, crean o no aun tengo orgullo, el suficiente para no pedir dinero ami asistente. Sin embargo estoy cansado, asido suficiente por el día de hoy les contare lo que paso otro día que tenga ganas.**

*Todo lo anteriormente escrito cae bajo la responsabilidad de Yuuno Scrya, encargado en jefe de la biblioteca infinita*

Para cuando Yuuno termino de escribir la franjas naranjas del cielo se tornaban oscuras, despidiendo un día más, la locura lo dejo por ahora, toda se fue con cada golpe de las teclas**, **contento se dirigió al cuarto de Arf, no se molesto si quiera en tocar, se tenían mucha confianza como para dejar pasar alguna reglas de etiqueta.

-Hola Arf.

-¡Hey! Yuuni ¿terminaste de escribir?

-Si, y estoy de buen humor, vayamos por algo de comer yo invito.

-Acepto, siempre y cuando no me invites nachos otra vez.

Yuuno hizo una mueca.

-Lo sabia, supongo que nachos otra vez no me caerán mal.

El bibliotecario le revolvió el pelo riendo, si había una parte que le agradaba de Fate era precisamente esta en cuyos cabellos suaves dejaba que se pedieran sus dedos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los ruidos provenientes del televisor lo hicieron despertar a primera hora de la mañana, un pequeño descuido, se quedo dormido en el sofá sentado, mas tarde su cuerpo se lo cobraría pero por ahora no importaba, somnoliento busco a tientas el control remoto y encontró algo suave en su lugar. Arf también se quedo dormida en el sofá, con su cabeza reposando sobre el regazo de Yunno. Se veía tan tierna, tan tranquila dormida ahí que Yuuno no pudo evitar sonreír, sin Arf su vida seria verdaderamente solitaria. Se levanto con mucho cuidado haciendo lo posible por no despertarla, aparto delicadamente su cabeza de sus piernas, finalmente se quito el saco(que también olvido quitarse) y lo coloco encima de ella a modo de frazada.

La noche anterior Yuuno la había invitado a comer nachos, cosa que hicieron, hasta que Arf necesito carne, así que al final ella termino invitando casi todo(y también comió casi todo) tomaron la comida que sobro de vuelta a casa donde se dieron un buen atascon de sobras mientras veían televisión, con el estomago lleno era inevitable quedarse dormidos y supuso Yuuno que en algún momento de la noche Arf se recostó sobre el buscando estar mas cómoda.

Tan largo como era su cabellos rubios caían sobre su cara, los lentes no ayudan a tus ojos si los tienes tapados, recogió su cabello con una mano e hizo del una cola, busco en sus pantalones una cinta para mantenerlo sujeto. Lo observo, una sencilla cinta verde, lleva usándola hace años, por que fue un regalo de Nanoha y solo pensar en ella fue suficiente para desatar su locura, todo su ser daba vueltas, sintió el dolor, el mareo, sintió lastima por si mismo, la vieja y conocida locura como esa vieja exnovia gorda y fea de la que no podemos librarnos, corrió buscando su lapto, la necesitaba por que la locura esta ahí cerca, se golpeo contra la pared mientras corría, los mareos eran cada vez mas fuertes y la necesidad de vomitar se incremento. La pantalla de su computadora estaba ya encendida sus ojos se abrieron como plato del puro alivio que corría por su cuerpo, no le gustaba sentirse así por lo que tecleaba todo lo que tenia hacia fuera.

**Tercera sesión.**

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Como ya debe de saber mi nombres es Yuuno Scrya, encargado en jefe de la librería infinita, antes de contarles lo que me paso aquel día fatídico de la fiesta de Vivio quisiera tomarme un tiempo para dirigirme a una persona en especial. Si hablo de ti Chrono Harlaown, se que me estas leyendo "señor estoy muy ocupado para ver a Yuuno" ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Qué no me merezco siquiera que dejes tus saludos en mi blog? Es por eso que hoy no me censuro Chrono H. es en realidad Chrono Harlaown, pero no te preocupes ya e pensado en como puedes empezar a compasarme, veras ¡quiero ser Enforce!, si esto de ser bibliotecario no deja, se que tu puedes hacerlo, solo mueve unas cuantas palancas con tu amigotes los militares. Recuerda que me debes una, yo te ayude en el juicio de Fate hace ya mas de diez años, y hasta hora no e visto ninguna muestra de agradecimiento por parte de ninguno de los dos, y con todo lo que mi testimonio fue de ayuda en aquel entonces. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

_Era el día de la audiencia de nuestra "querida Fate",ella esta enfrene del jurado luciendo tan inocente como le fuera posible, Chrono esta tan tranquilo, seguro que nada malo podría jamás pasar,__ mientras que yo, me quedo sentado calladito esperando ser llamado al estrado para testifica._

_Fate empieza a ser interrogada por uno de eso abogados que todos odiamos, como comentario quiero agregar que sugerí a ala linda Fate__(por aquellos entonces era una monada) que vistiera su Barrier Jacket, je Chrono sabe por que._

_-Se le acusa-comenzó el abogado- de varios crimes, entre ellos poner en peligro el balance espacio tiempo y el hurto de una lost Logia. ¿Cómo se declara la acusada?_

_-Culpable-dijo ella._

_-¡YA ESCUCHE SUFICIENTE! , QUE LA QUEMEN, APRISA QUE YO TRAJE MI PROPIA LEÑA.-grite a todo pulmón desde mi silla, tan pronto se declaro culpable._

**Sobra decir que me sacaron de la corte y me prohibieron regresar. Pues ahí lo tienes Chrono, yo te ayude a ti ahora tu me ayudas a mi, espero tu respuesta pronto.**

**Una vez sacado eso de mí pecho. Como les dije anteriormente tenia que llevar un regalo ala fiesta de Vivio "pudo ser mi hija" Takamachi, pero claro que no tenia dinero, así que recurrí a Arf y ala única manera que tenia de hacer dinero rápido.**

Arf: ¿El galgodromo? Debes de estar bromeando.

Yuuno: Vamos, ¡es un buen plan!

Arf.: ¡Maldición Yuuni!, si no tienes dinero, puedo prestarte, esto es demasiado humillante.

Yuuno: Silencio, un hombre tiene su orgullo y no voy a pedir prestado a una niña.

Arf. ¡No soy una niña! Uhg, eso creo, y si tienes dinero para apostar ¿Por qué no lo usas para comprar un regalo decente y listo?

Yuuno: No entenderías todas las partes de mi intrincado plan.

Arf: El cual es, hasta donde entiendo, que me convierta en lobo, corra a toda velocidad, estafe a cada uno de los sujetos ahí dentro y te de el premio ¿ me falto algo?

Yuuno: Casi, solo una pequeña corrección ¡vas correr en tu forma de cachorra!, oye no me mire así, aun en ese estado ere mas rápida que un perro promedio y cuando los demás te vean, no habrá dudas que solo yo apostare por ti, ya sabes ,entre menos sean las posibilidades de ganar mayor la ganancia.

**Arf tenia ****razón en algo, ¿si tenia dinero para apostar no seria mas fácil evitarme tantas molestias? Bueno la verdad no lo tenia, ahí esta la belleza de este plan, aposte a mi querida asistente. Se lo que piensan pero tranquilos no había ningún riesgo de perder, como ya menciones Arf es rápida, pero por favor no le digan nada de esto, será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿ok? Shhhh.**

**Primero tuve que inscribir la en la carrera y cuando el tipo encargado me pregunto el nombre y sexo de mi animal no me pude contener.**

Encargado genérico cuyo nombre no importa: Dígame, ¿cual es el sexo y nombre del animal? Después de eso estará todo listo.

Yuuno: ¡Fate es una perra!

Encargado genérico cuyo nombre no importa: Ah, así que se llama Fate. Bien señor Scrya por favor pase ala línea de meta y deje a su competidora. La carrera empezara en un momento.

**Arf**** me mordió a cada paso que daba, no le gusto para nada que aplicara el doble sentido para burlarme un rato de Fate, pero no se comparo con la forma en que me mordió por gritarle desde las gradas, ¡corre Fate, corre! Les confieso que un fuerte sentimiento de catarsis me lleno como agua a presa, al final todo resulto como esperaba salimos victoriosos y forrados de billetes.**

Yuuno: Toma, ve y compra uno de eso peluches enormes, yo tengo algo que hacer.

Arf: ¿Algo que hacer? ¿A donde se supone que vas Yuuni?

Yuuno: La niña cumple 6años, lo que quiere decir, que no habrá licor por ningún lado.

Arf: ¿Y?

Yuuno: Como que ¿Y? ¿ya olvidaste aquella vez que estaba tan sobrio que confundí a ala madre de Chrono con una de "esas" y le ofrecí $20 por una hora de su tiempo?

Arf: No, me pareces que esa vez estabas ebrio, no espera, ¿la primera o la segunda vez?

Yunno: Es igual, de todas formas voy por una botella de mescal para estar a tono, ¡vamos a mostrarles a esa bola de mojigatos y su fiesta de "nenas" como es que se rockea!

Arf: Necesitas ayuda profesional, una vida y probablemente que alguien te de una buena madrina. No en ese orden exactamente.

**Como sea, por fin llegamos ala residencia Takamachi, eran las 3 de tarde en mi ****opinión era asquerosamente temprano, dijo no me opongo a beber desde temprano pero estoy seguro que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que los demás alcanzaran el nivel de ebriedad deseado antes que puedan tolerar mi fantastica interpretación de Welcome to the jungle. Así que al tocar la puerta nos abrió la persona que más deseaba ver en todo el mundo.**

Nanoha: Yuuno-kun, Arf que bueno que pudieron venir pasen, pasen.

**Hace poco Nanoha Takamachi, se paso por mi blog, no se si fue ella o alguien que deseaba jugarme una broma, tampoco me interesa saber, pero dejo escrito que le daría un sermón a Fate, solo espero que sigas pensando lo mismo después de escuchar la historia completa, ya que ese día pasaron muchas cosas de las que no te enteraste, demasiadas cosas, no me odies.**

Yuuno: Claro, te dije que no me la perdería por nada.

Arf: ¡Hey Vivio!, mira tu regalo.

**Arf exagero cuando dije que comprara uno de eso peluches enormes, el abominable conejo rosa era mas grande que ella, ****me divertí viendo como Arf cargaba semejante cosa dirigiéndose hacia la cumpleañera. Pero hazme el favor $100 por un conejo, ni que estuviera en la página central de la revista de abril. ¡Despilfarradora!, solo por que ahora tengo un poco de dinero no quiere decir que olvide todas las veces que pase hambre, como aquella vez cuando me prohibieron entrar en la cafetería de TSAB, solo por que en teoría como Bibliotecario de la Librería Infinita, no tengo derecho a comer ahí y por que me robo los saleros. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer**

_Me __encontraba en la oficina de administración muerto de hambre._

_-Maldición Hayate, esto es injusto ¿Por qué de pronto me dices que ya no puedo entrar? Llevo 3 dias sin comer, anoche incluso soñé que cometía canibalismo con Ronald McDonald,-Me balacee llorando de atrás hacia delante antes de continuar- ¡Y de postre mate el payaso de Ricolino! ¿No vez lo que me estas haciendo?_

_-Solo hago mi trabajo, revise tu contrato y en ninguna parte dice que se te tiene permitido la entrada, en cuanto a tus sueños, no creo que se deban ala hambre, tal vez solo odias a los payasos._

_-Bien- me pare y saque unas fotos de el bolsillo interior de mi saco golpeándolas contra su escritorio- tu, ganas, ¡aquí están todas las fotos de Nanoha y Fate de cuando tenían 9 años!, devuélveselas y déjame entrar de nuevo. _

**-**Hum, me parece que podemos hacer una excepción, por cierto ¿Quién dijo algo de devolverlas?-el brillo en sus ojos me dio miedo, lo repito las mujeres con poder me intimidad.

**Todo ese embuste de mi prohibición, fue pura y llana venganza, todo se remonta a 10años atrás, cuando Hayate era una niña en silla de ruedas y dijo algo como "quisiera ayudar ala gente, siendo una maga se que podría"**** alo que claro yo respondí "Uy si, Hayate eres toda una maga sobre ruedas" ¿Díganme es razón para enojarse tanto? Eso pensé.**

Nanoha: Es un bonito regalo, mira, a Vivio le encanta.

Yuuno: Nee, no es nada, Arf lo escogió, pero veo que ya todos están aquí jeje, tal vez si llegue un poco tarde.

Nanoha: llegas a tiempo, ¿Por qué no pasas y saludas un poco? Yo tengo que ir por algo de beber, para más tarde claro.

Yuuno: Perfecto, yo estaré por ahí diciendo hola a todos jeje.

**Mi versión de ****socializar es la siguiente, ponte en un rincón saca la ánfora que guardas en el saco, y mira a todos tan malhumorado que a nadie le den ganas de acercarse a saludar, funciono alas mil maravillas, pero después de un rato hasta este noble acto de sociabilidad se vuelve aburrido. No pude evita divagar y el flujo de mis pensamientos me llevo a analizar al resto de las personas en la habitación**

**Primero que nada, me fije en una chi****ca de pelo azul corto es joven, Subaru "no me llames Robocop" Nakajima 15 años, nice body. Ex integrante de la sección 6: su función cuando pertenecía ala sección 6, era patear traseros y lo hacia en grande. Las razones por la que fue admitida son: usa patines, es fan de Nanoha a y tiene una hermana bien ¡sabritas!**

**Se lo que ****están pensando, esas son razones muy tontas para ser elegida, pero no tan tontas como la siguientes.**

**Caro **Ru Lushe, ** las razones por las que entro: es una loli, y básicamente eso es todo, si amigos si tienes menos de 16 años y eres una nena moe, entones tienes lo necesario para ingresar a TSAB, pregunta por nuestro plan de explotación a menores. Vale, también tiene un par de dragones o algo así, lo que demuestra inteligencia ¿Por qué pelar, si puedes hacer que otros lo hagan por ti? Pensándolo bien Caro me agrada, ¿mencione que tiene 10años? Otro ejemplo de la doble moralidad de nuestro querido planeta, Mid Childa.**

**Siguiente, Erio Mondial, es otro de nuestros niños explotados que ciertamente es convertido en carne de caño, lamentablemente no importa que tan peligrosa sean las misiones alas que sea asignado sigue volviendo vivo a casa (ok, eso fue cruel) pero para poder entender mejor el papel que juega Erio tengo que hablarles de una popular caricatura que se transmitió en la tierra (otro mundo) a mediados de los 60, "los supersónicos", en ella se plasmaba la vida de una familia de clase media en un futuro por demás ridículo, autos voladores, piso que se mueven, computadoras con sentimientos raros, pero el escritor de la serie pensó que esto no era suficiente, así que de seguro mientras escribía le vino la genial idea de que los negros se extinguieron en su futuro utópico de carros voladores, por mas de 20 capítulos no se mostró a ningún tipo de color, no fue hasta que esto se vio como un acto racista que por fin la raza negra dio la cara en un futuro de blancos de pantalones circulares y toda esta explicación fue para(aparte de poner otro dato inútil es sus cabezas) que entendieran que en la sección 6, que es conformada por mujeres en su mayoría, Erio es nuestros chico negro, en una milicia donde los magos mas poderos son magas, Erio es nuestros tipo de color, a ver quien dice que existe la discriminación.**

**Ningún cuarteto estaría completo si fuera 3. La siguiente persona que capto mi atención fue otra chica de 15 años, sorpresa otra menor de edad Teana Lanster.**

**Función: ¿Y como rayos voy a saberlo? La metieron de relleno en un equipo que ya tenía gente mucho más talentosa.**

**Es probable que hubiera seguido con eso todo el día, sin embargo encontré ala única persona que tiene un trabajo tan patético como el mío. Solo en un rincón, sin dirigirle la palabra nadie, vaya perdedor**

Yuuno: Hola Zafira. ¿Escuche que ahora trabajas de niñera?

Zafira: "__".

Yuuno: Debió ser duro, un día eres una bestia guardia, todos te temen, te respetan por que saben que con tipos duros como nosotros es mejor no meterse y al siguiente día, eres una mascota/niñera de una niña. Que asco ¿no?

Zafira: ¿Te conozco?

Yuuno: eh…¿si?

Zafira: No lo creo.

Yuuno: Soy yo Yuuno Scrya.

Zafira: El bibliotecario

Yuuno: Si, ese. Mira no te ofendas, pero piensa en que te daré un consejo de amigos.

Zafira: ¿Somos amigos?

Yuuno: Búscate un trabajo de verdad, debes estar consiente de que en el momento en que Vivio, alcance la pubertad te convertirás en otro nombre en la oficina de desempleados.

Zafira: Eso no pasara, ya la e "imprimado" no puedo pensar en estar legos de ella siquiera.

Yuuno: ¿Impri-que? Maldita sea, por tu bien será mejor que no sea tu manera de decir lo que creo que estas diciendo, ¡puerco!

**Zafira no me contesto, pero me dedico ****una de sus sonrisas lobunas, esa fue mi señal para salir de escena, no miento ni exagero cada vez que Zafira sonríe, Dios mata un gatito. Si alguien sabe que es imprimar hágamelo saber.**

**Mas tarde que temprano, Nanoha regreso cargando unas bebidas, quise hablar con ella, por que después de todo solo fui por que deseaba verla. Pero de la nada ahí estaba "ella" también, pasando discretamente su brazo por la cintura de mi ángel, fate "no soporto usar pantalones" Testarossa se me adelanto una vez mas. No me acerque a Nanoha el resto del día, bebí hasta que se volvió de noche yo solo, los odio a todos.**

Fate: ¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas.

Yuuno: Si, lose, aquí tienes, lo siento ahora déjame en paz (le devolví un salero que tome de cocina solo unos minutos antes)

Fate: vaya, gracias pero no era eso, pero te advierto que voy revisarte antes de que te vayas. No lo que quiero decir es que, estoy cansada, no deseo pelear más contigo, no tiene caso y aunque no entiendo como, tú eres muy importante para Nanoha y no deseo hacer nada que la haga sentirse infeliz, como digamos matar a su mejor amigo.

Yuuno: ¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Esto es una broma?

Fate: No es ninguna broma, mira Nanoha se va casar conmigo **(ahora se que tengo corazón, por que esta roto) **puedes ser un buen amigo y aceptarlo o ponerte terco y perderla para siempre, créeme yo no te lo voy a poner difícil, seré amable contigo si prometes lo mismo, lo que quiero decir es que podemos intentar ser amigos.

**Creo que fue el primer momento de mi vida en que no supe que decir, la mire directamente a los ojos, tenia un bonito color rojo,**** pero no pude negar que hablaba enserio. Repase cada momento de mi vida, para asegurarme que nunca me había pasado nada igual**

**-Tenia 2 años me tropecé con una piedra, mi padre me riño, era una reliquia.**

**-5 años mi padre me dijo "Yuuno, eres el peor resultado de un orgasmo.**

**-9 años "seguro yo buscare la jewel seed"**

**-16años actúe en una película homo erótica, "La huera de las galaxias"**

**-17 años Nanoha y Fate se convierten e novias oficialmente, mi manía de comer nachos en el baño se desata a partir de este evento.**

**-18 años me ofrecen el papel principal en "la mano que me agarra las tunas"**

**-19 "podemos intentar ser amigos"**

**En menos de un segundo recordé todo aquello, no era ni la mitad de las cosa que me habían pasado, pero me sirvieron para darme cuenta de algo que ya sabía, ¡Mi vida apesta! Y sin embargo yo sigo aquí, cualquiera ya hubiera dicho adiós ala vida con un Bang y sabor a plomo en la boca, pero yo aun sigo aquí, no importa que tanto me tire la vida****, Yuuno Scrya vive día a día, que maravillosa epifanía tuve. Por lo que cuando me dijo que seriamos amigos pensé "por supuesto" por que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría adelantar a la vida antes de su próximo golpe, solo tal vez no tendría que acabar solo y amargado, tal vez debía a verlo pensarlo mejor…**

Yuuno: Seguro Fate-san, intentemos ser amigos.

Fate: A Nanoha le encantara la idea, y ami también, enserio.

Yuuno: Lo mismo dijo, oye por cierto mira todas estas medallas que tienes en la pared, es muy impresiónate.

Fate: ¿tú crees? Nanoha me obligo a poderlas aquí, te confieso que me da algo de pena que todos las vean, además me las dieron solo por hacer mi trabajo es todo.

Yuuno: Eres muy modesta, están geniales, mira todo lo que haz logrado.

**Les juro que estaba siendo sincero, pero como de costumbre mi mala suerte me llevo a no saber cuando callar.**

Yuuno: Y eso que eres un clon, imagina todo lo que la verdadera Alicia hubiera logrado.

**Creí que le estaba haciendo un cumplido****, de verdad. Me equivoque, me arrepentí y me asuste cuando Fate cerro sus puños y empezó a sollozar.**

Yuuno: Oye no quise decir eso, no te lo tomes así, lo que quiero decir es que resultaste ser un buen sustituto, eso esta bien ¿no?

Fate: ¿Un sustituto? ¡¿UN SUSTITUTO?!

**¿Cómo es que las cosas ****se descompusieron tanto y tan rápido? Cuando por fin algo de paz llega a mi vida, y dejo de pelear con Fate, a mi cabeza se le ocurren los insultos perfectos para romperla bien y bonito, si romperla en dicho, por que para entonces le temblaban las manos, sollozaba más y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, estaba seguro que ya todos no estaba poniendo atención, después de todo Fate gritando sustituto no algo común, solo doy gracias que era tarde y Vivio ya estaba durmiendo, no quería lidiar con una niña llorando en su cumpleaños también, estaba seguro que se pondría llorar al ver a su madre, tan seguro como que en algún lugar de esa habitación había un starlight breaker con mi nombre escrito.**

Yuuno: ¿Fate?

Fate:__

**No hubo respuesta, mala señal, no negare que lo que le hice a Fate fue malo****, pero mi mente ya estaba trabajando en una manera de sacarme con vida. Mi única oportunidad era fingirme totalmente ebrio, nadie se puede enojar con un ebrio, es una enfermedad. No podía fingir cualquier tipo de ebriedad, tenia que demostrar que estaba fuera de mis cabales, por lo que me vi obligado a hacer algo que estando sobrio no haría nunca, manosear a Vivio. No piensen mal, no me gustan las lolis, pero rayos nadie pensaría que estoy fingiendo si hago cosa semejante. Le di la espalda a Fate que se sumida en su tristeza y me dirige hacia la mas pequeña de la fiesta ante la mirada de todos, pensando en todo momento en tocarla solo con el meñique. **

Yuuno: gi'p hola vi`lio, dijo Vivio, ya me voy pequeña, ¿ahh? esta dormida gip , que mal. Yo que te quería decir adiós, mira que onito vestido gi'p te pusieron tus mamis, vamos a ve'r si te pusieron un calzoncitos gi'p igual de bonitos.

**No recuerdo que paso ****después de eso, todo se puso oscuro y mi cabeza me estaba matando, desperté tiempo después en un callejón, todo oscuro y con un dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo.**

**Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro.**

**Priemera, soy Yuuno Scrya un pendejo.**

**Segunda, algo definitivamente no funciona bien en tu cabeza si crees que manosear a una niña es la respuesta.**

**Y tercera, juraría que solía tener 5 dedos en mi mano izquierda.**

Yuuno: ¡¿DONDE CHINGADOS ESTA MI MEÑIQUE?!

¿?: ¿Yuuno? ¿Eres tu?, ¡diablos que me parta un rayo! Si eres tú, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, tu primo Jim, Jim Scrya.

**Debí decir que no, "lárgate, no se quien eres" debí salir corriendo, esta noche todo salio mal, y la ley de las probabilidades Yuuno dice "si algo salio mal antes, es muy probable que solo pueda empeorar después" pero contra todo lo que mi experiencia me decía, yo conteste.**

Yuuno: Si, me acuerdo de ti.

**Lo que paso a continuación realmente me deprime, no es la clásica depresión que puedo aliviar encerrándome en el baño y atascándome de nachos, no esto era peor me siento realmente mal, no puedo seguir, tal vez les cuente el resto algún día por ahora les dijo adiós.**

*Todo lo anteriormente escrito cae bajo la responsabilidad de Yuuno Scrya, encargado en jefe de la biblioteca infinita*

Todo termino por el día de hoy, cuando se levanto de su asiento y apago su laptop noto por primera vez el tiempo que había pasado, era de noche otra vez, lo que quiere decir que falto al trabajo otra vez, por otro lado estaba seguro que Arf había ido y por estas horas ya estaría de vuelta en casa muy probablemente en su cuarto. Así que se dirigió ahí a paso inseguro, cabizbajo y temblando un poco. Se detuvo por fin en el marco de la puerta del cuarto que pertenecía a Arf.

-¿Arf?- leía un libro sentada en su cama, y le sonrío cuando le escucho entrar.

-Hey Yuuni, ¿escribis………?- interrumpió su pregunta al ver el estado deplorable de el rostro del bibliotecario, que le miraba cansado

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Cambia a tu "Puppy form".Ella asintió con la cabeza y en un segundo sobre la cama se encontraba una cachorrita de pelo rojizo y de aspecto abrasable, Yuuno se sentó a su lado y cambio a su forma de huron, ocultando su cuerpo tembloroso debajo del calido cuerpo de la cachorra.

Arf quedo desconcertada, pero no se movió, en cambio lamió las orejas del huron, notaba el fuerte temblor que este producía, pero el frío no venia de afuera. Yuuno agradeció esta pequeña muestra de cariño y rogó a quien pudiera escucharle que le concediera una noche de dormir sin sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

La herida abierta.

No tuvo sueños, pero tampoco pudo dormir más de media hora seguida, Arf resulto ser una terrible compañera de cama. Cada 15 minutos la cachorra mascullaba el nombre de algún platillo e imaginaba que la cabeza de Yuuno era este, por lo que a lo largo de la noche le olfateo, lamió y hasta mordió. No era tan malo cuando imaginaba que era cosas suaves como helados y dulces, en este caso solo le lamia, pero si por el contrario soñaba con carne, o cualquier cosa que antes estuvo vivo, le pegaba tremendas mordidas, muy dañinas si consideraba que su pequeña cabeza de huron cabía fácilmente en el hocico de la cachorra. Con todo esto no hizo ningún intento por regresar a su propio cuarto, el latido del corazón de Arf le calmaba, era como un arrullo, prefirió mejor regresar a su forma humana para conservar la cabeza en su sitio y aguantar una que otra mordida. La noche acabo, y dio paso al día.

-Hey, arriba, despierta-Yuuno acerco una de sus manos a la cara de la cachorra, tapándole la nariz y el hocico.

-Ahgrr-Cuando el aire no alcanzo sus pulmones, Arf, no tuvo más opción que despertar y cambiar a su forma semi-humana. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yuuni? y será mejor que sea algo bueno- le amenazo.

Pero la amenaza perdió casi todo su efecto dado que aun estaba medio dormida, Yuuno no respondió de inmediato, por lo que Arf se recostó sobre su almohada rubia insistiendo en dormir un poco más, si, aquella almohada rubia que asfixiaba y temblaba.

-No hagas eso, ¡vamos arriba!-le insistió- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir durmiendo?

-El tiempo que haga falta-se acurruco sobre la espalda de Yuuno- Además estoy en pleno crecimiento, necesito dormir mis horas completas, y tu no me lo pones muy fácil.

-¿Yo?-pregunto sorprendido- pero si tu no dejaste de morderme en toda la noche.

-No es mi culpa, cuando te conviertes en huron, realmente pareces una papa gigante.

-¡Me mordías aun cuando no esta en mi forma de huron!- replico molesto.

-Estaba dormida, Yuuni, ¿cómo esperas que me de cuenta?- le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Yuuno empezó a tararear una melodía tranquila y monótona, semejante a una canción de cuna, depronto parecía haber perdió todo interés en hacer que Arf despertara, no solo eso, ahora estaba tratándola de hacerla dormir de nuevo, cosa que resulto fácil y en menos de un minuto, reconoció los signos del sueño profundo, una respiración pausada y la completa relajación de los miembros.

Se levanto llevándola sobre su espalda, una mueca torcida y maliciosa cruzaba su cara, mientras se dirija directo al baño, se tomo su tiempo mientras las luces amarrillas claras iluminaban el cuarto, con cuidado y sin dejar de tararear se acerco a la bañera y la lleno de agua fría.

-¡Fuera bombas!-el la tiro sin ningún miramiento al agua fría.

-¿¡Q.Q.Q..QUE HA..HA..CES!?- casi le rujio, con los ojos abiertos como platos, le resultaba difícil articular las palabras con los dientes castañeando.

Yuuno le resto importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por que no te das un baño? Mientras yo are el desayuno-tenia la mano metida en la bañera, jugando con el agua, arrojando un poco en la cara de Arf.

"_Voy hacer miserable cada momento de tu vida a partir de ahora Yuuni"_-le comunico por telepatía.

-Ponte en la fila y te advierto que es una bien larga.

Ya en la cocina mostró sus habilidades culinarias, era hábil cortando, rebanando, dorando y lo hacia de manera casi tan afeminada como su cabello mostraba. Sirvió un plato con tocino, huevos, pan tostado, salchicha y un vaso de jugo de naranja para Arf y un café para el.

-Estoy impresionada, pensaba que un maniático de los nachos como tu, no sabría cocinar, pero esto huele bien.

Arf termino de bañarse y se sentó ala mesa, el agua fría se llevo todo el sueño que tenia.

-Dame un poco mas de crédito, hay una razón por la que Yuuno rima con desayuno.

-Que triste debe ser tener tan poco por lo cual sentirse orgulloso.

-Calla y come -dio un sorbo a su café, días como estos casi parecía normal- sabes hoy tengo ganas de llegar temprano, es mas nos iremos en cuantos acabes.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué no?-clavo su mirada en ella- no seas perezosa.

-¡A, mira que eres descarado!-Arf se cruzo de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada del otro lado de la mesa- Para tu información, llevo ya 2 semanas sin descansar, todo por que tu no podías sacar tu trasero de la casa, no, ahora es mi turno, vete que yo me quedo aquí.

-Buen punto, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? Digo, si te aburres me puedo quedar, igual y eso libros seguirán ahí mañana.

-¡Ni lo intentes!-Arf seguía mirándolo fijamente y le amenazo con un tenedor-Hoy si iras a trabajar, no te quiero aquí, estaré muy ocupada todo el día.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Voy a regresar a mi cama y mirare un maratón de películas-contesto animada, después apoyo los codos en la mesa y se inclino sobre ella, hablando en tono sombrío- El exorcista, El Aro, La profecía, El payaso "eso" y prácticamente todo lo que lleve sangre o muerte en el titulo.

-Diablos, Arf y yo que pensé que eras inteligente, esas películas son pura basura ¿has visto nuestra cuenta de luz? Eso si esta de miedo.

-¡Vete de aquí ya!

Y así lo hizo, se fue directo ala biblioteca infinita, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero el viejo lugar seguía como siempre, no sabia por que pensó que seria de otra forma. El trabajo resulto ser aburrido y rutinario pero el ambiente familiar de la biblioteca lo hacia sentir seguro y para lo que pensaba hacer ocupaba estar muy cómodo. Encendió su laptop una vez más.

**Cuarta sección.**

**Hola a todos, para esta****s alturas ya deben de saber que mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, antes de contarles lo que paso cuando desafortunadamente me tope a mi primo Jim, quisiera decirles un par de cosas, primero justo ayer encontré algo con que curarme la depre, es mucho mejor que los nachos, aun que me pega unas tremendas mordidas.**

**Sigo recibiendo mensajes de odio en mi Blog, pero sigue sin haber nada Chrono, pero como estoy de buen humor (y espero seguir así cuando acabe de escribir) quisiera responder uno de eso mensajes que me llamo mucho la atención.**

**Dear Xeonice:**

**Me da gusto que las penurias de mi vida te causen gracia, si te gusta divertirte a causa del dolor ajeno, te recomiendo ampliamente que veas las películas de Saw/Juegos del miedo, ya que al menos ahí, a diferencia de mí, los personajes si tiene un final feliz, por que sabes, al terminar la película ellos si se mueren. Se nota que estoy de buen humor, pero como dicen, siempre guarda lo peor para el final.**

**De vuelta a aquella noche, ****me encontraba en un callejón oscuro, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de mordidas y sentía la cabeza estallar, aun así eran todas heridas superficiales que no me tomaría nada sanar, lo que si me dolía era la perdida de uno de mis dedos, mi meñique mutilado queda hasta hoy como recordatorio que tocar niñas nunca es una buena idea.**

Jim: Fuck, Yuuno-rudo, te vez terrible.

Yuuno: Y me siento peor, por cierto que raro lugar para encontrarnos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jim: Escuche a alguien gritar y vine a ver si podía ayudar, pero resultaste ser tu, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

Yuuno: No inventes, si de seguro me quieres robar la cartera.

Jim: Ja ja, bueno ya no te pongas difícil, entrégala o te rompo las rodillas.

Yuuno: Jim, soy yo, Yuuno hay vagabundos que ganan más que yo

Jim: Cierto, diablos te vez horrible ¿Qué rayos te paso?

Yuuno: Es una larga historia y muy triste, joder que hasta mi amada "anforita" valió queso.

Jim: Te diré una cosa, yo tengo mucho tiempo y tú necesitas sanar tus heridas, por que no haces uno de tus hechizos para curar y empiezas a contarme todo desde el principio.

**Mi primo Jim tiene dos talentos únicos en el mundo, el primero es tomarte del punto mas bajo de tu vida y bajarte a un mas.**

"_Vamos Yuuno-rudo, anímate, que importa que tu novia te cortara, mira en una ocasión te fue infiel y conmigo, ya vez que no te pierdes de mucho"._

**Una vez.**

"_¿No tienes trabajo eh? Bueno como tampoco tienes novia no ocupas el dinero"_

**Y otra vez.**

_¡Trabajar como bibliotecario, que asco! Al menos tu madre no esta viva para ver esto._

**Y su**** otro don es fumar bajo el agua. Tal vez estaba mas grave de lo que creía pero con todo y lo anterior no me calle nada y le conté todo a Jim, mi amor no correspondido, mi odio por Fate, mi desprecio por Hayate, lo mal que me cae Chrono, le conté absolutamente todo, hasta como me sentía mal por la perdida de mi anforita (de mi meñique no, lo encontré lo tenia en la bolsa interna del saco) todo ese tiempo me concentre en curar mi heridas y aunque no estaba sanado por completo si estaba lo suficientemente estable para caminar por mi propia cuenta.**

Jim: Pobre infeliz, esa es la historia mas depresiva que escuchado en toda mi vida.

Yuuno: Lose, necesito beber algo.

Jim: Me temo que nos vamos a tener que marear a vueltas, por que la cerveza esta muy cara, Yuuno-rudo.

Yuuno: Tranquilo, conozco un lugar donde podemos beber de a gratis.

**Claro **** que yo aun tenia casi todo el dinero que Arf me hizo ganar en el galgodromo, pero nadie va beber de mi dinero excepto yo. En una ocasión si la memoria no me falla, Arf menciono que Fate y compañía suelen ir muy seguido a cierto bar, si eso es verdad seria fácil decirle al cantinero que cargara nuestros tragos a la cuenta de la querida Enforce, ese era el plan pero como siempre cuando llegamos ahí las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba.**

Yuuno: ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo cargues ala cuenta de Fate T. Harlaown?

Cantinero: ¿Y tu eres?

Yuuno: ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Soy Yuuno T. Harlaown! Su hermano y mejor amigo, así que vengan eso tragos.

Jim: A huevo, y yo soy primo de "Sácate" Yagami.

Yuuno: Hayate Yagami.

Jim: Esa mera.

Cantinero: No les creo nada, ¿su hermano? Por favor.

Yuuno: ¿No me crees? Mira me, tengo el pelo rubio como ella, soy blanco como ella, tenemos el mismo color de ojos.

Cantinero: Tus ojos no son nada parecidos a los de ella.

Yuuno: ¡Es por que se droga! Si esos ojos rojos no son naturales y…. un momento te conozco, ¡o por todos los libros del mundo! eres Jail…. Algo.

Cantinero: eh no, no soy yo.

Jim: Como no, eres Jail Spaghetti y trataste de destruir el mundo o algo así.

Jail: ¿Spaghetti? Mi nombre es Jail Scaglietti.

Yuuno: Entonces si eres tu, no me digas ¿a ti también te soltaron a cambio de que bates para su equipo?

Jail: Si.

Jim: ¿Y que haces para TSAB exactamente?

Jail: Soy cantinero.

Yuuno: ¿Y que mas?

Jail: No sabía que tenía que hacer algo más, claro no puedo acercarme a 100 metros de un laboratorio pero mi paga es muy buena, y mi ambición no ha disminuido, solo miren mi bandeja de propinas.

Yuuno: Típico.

**Es muy ****probable que ustedes no sepan esto, pero por cada 10 oficiales de TSBA hay por lo menos 5 que son criminales "reformados" en sus filas, ¿no me creen? Fate T Harlaown, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Hayate, Lutecia y cada uno de los androides de Spaghetti son miembros de club démosle una segunda oportunidad y un salario de cinco ceros (excepto Zafira y los androides, pobres diablos) en cambio si eres un joven arqueólogo que no solo encontró una poderosa lost logia, sino que notifico su descubrimiento de manera apropiada para su extracción y puesta en custodia, que se toma la molestia de recuperarla de nuevo después de un accidente con un motor viejo de nave, ¿que te hacen? Fácil te encierran en una cochina biblioteca y te paga una miseria de sueldo. Como los odio a todos.**

Jim: Así que esta bajo libertada condicional, muy bien Spaghetti, eso nos lo pone mas fácil, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, nos vamos a quedar aquí un par de horas, beberemos y cada uno de eso tragos los pondrás a nombre de Fate nosequedemonios Harlaown, a cambio no te denunciaremos por las actividades ilícitas cometidas.

Jail: Di lo que quieras ebrio, no e cometido delito alguno desde mi desastroso plan de hace un año, no podría, cada día un oficial de encargado revisa que mi comportamiento sea a apropiado, y mi nombre es ¡Scaglietti! Tsk.

**Casi el 80% del lenguaje cotidiano es corporal, por lo cual la forma en la que nos comunicamos****, no es solo esta, en lo que decimos sino en lo que a hacemos, siendo las emociones faciales la forma mas amplia de comunicación compuesta de gestos, son naturales y universales. Hagamos un experimento, vayan ahora mismo por un espejo de mano, los espero, ¿ya lo tiene? OK manténgalo cerca de ustedes.**

Jim: ¿Dices que esta limpio, Fideo? ¿Que hay de las drogas que guardas?

Jail: Es Scaglietti y no tengo idea de que drogas hablas.

Jim: Piénsalo bien macarrón, un tipo flaco como tu, seguro que tendrás muchos "novios" en prisión, que es a donde te mandaran cuando encuentre la cocaína que guardas. Ultima oportunidad o empezamos a embriagarnos o are una llamada y volverás a una jaula de donde no saldrás hasta que los pelos de tu cabeza sean tan blancos como el polvo que ocultas.

Jail: ¿De que cocaína me estas hablando? ¡Largo de aquí, ambos fuera!

Jim: ¡De esta coca! (Jim saca del bolsillo de sus pantalones dos bolsas de coca y la riega por toda la barra) así que, venga yo quiero empezar con un "perro saldo" y Yuuno-rudo tomara un tequilita.

**Claro después de eso a Jail no le quedo alternativa, sin otros posibles testigos y solo nosotros como únicos clientes ¿quien diablos le iba a creer que la droga no era suya? Jail no tiene la mejor reputación saben. Por cierto si se miran en el espejo y su cara refleja sorpresa, no se preocupen yo conozco a Jim hace años y hasta a mi me asombra su capacidad para conseguir licor gratis, no guarden el espejo aun, téngalo ala mano.**

Jim: Asi es flaco, sirve me otra. Que te dijo Yuuno-rudo si hacemos una pareja de poca madre, El Jodido Jim y el Jodido Yuuno-rudo, pero déjame te hago una pregunta.

Yuuno: ¿Me vas a preguntar por que sigo deprimido? Supongo que por Nanoha, realmente fastidie las cosas esta noche, no creo que vuelva hablarme nunca.

Jim: No, la verdad me preguntaba por que pones tu cochino dedo amputado sobre la barra, enserio hombre me da mucho asco.

Yuuno: Déjalo, es nuestra ultima noche juntos y este amiguito merece ser honrado como se debe.

Jim: Como quieras, Yuuno, viejo pero necesitas ayuda, llorar por una mujer no te deja nada bueno. Ya deja la ir.

Yuuno: No puedo, estaba pensando que tal vez, si me disculpo y soy perseverante tenga una oportunidad, igual y aun le puedo ganar a "Fake"

Jim: Ni lo intentes, mira Yuuno-rudo, nunca jamás te metas entre una mujer y otra, una vez conocí a un guey que lo hizo, se llamaba Oogami Souma, pobre infeliz.

Yuuno: ¿Qué le paso?

Jim: No me acuerdo bien, creo que se murió en el sol o algo asi, el punto es que nada va a salir bien si la pones a elegir entre tu y otra chica, hay veces que hasta yo me pregunto por que una mujer elije a un hombre, la idea de que se den cuenta de que no tiene que ser así me aterra, por eso nunca les hago pensar en ello.

**Admito que Jim tenia algo de razón, pero ¿no somos tan incompatibles verdad?, digo ¿las mujeres y los hombres podemos vivir juntos no? ¿Cierto?**** Jim no puede tener toda la razón, la continua existencia de la raza humana prueba que Nanoha debería estar a mi lado, aun que claro la clonación de personas es reciente y ella es madre ahora, ¿Cuál seria mi papel entonces cuando la ciencia a eliminado mi contribución en la tarea reproductiva? Mierda, esto es mas complicado que cuando Chrono me enseño a ponerme una Barrier Jacket de manera manual. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

_-Aléjate de mi, loco del peinado, ya te dije que me gusta mi cabello como esta__, guarda esa lata de laca._

_-A eso no le puedes llamar peinado, niño huron, si piensas ser encargado de la librería infinita algún día, lo menos que puedes hacer es lucir presentable- Chrono me mantenía inmovilizado en el piso con una mano y tenia una lata de fijador en la otra peligrosamente cerca de mi cabello-no deberías tener el pelo largo si lo vas a mantener apropiadamente._

_-Mira que casualidad, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, ahora quítate de encima-Seguía intentando sin éxito tratar de quitármelo de encima, a mis 14 años seguía sin ser mas fuerte que el- Va, tu ganas, te dejare arreglar mi cabello pero con una condición._

_-Mientras no implique a mi madre lo que quiera._

_-Enséñame como te pones tú el uniforme con las manos._

_-¿Eso es todo? Pero si es muy fácil._

_-No lo parece, con todos eso picos, y botones honestamente no se como no te has sacado un ojo._

_Chrono tomo su Chaqueta y se la coloco con movimientos lentos para que pudiera verle- Nada complicado ¿vez? Primero le metes las manos y luego la cabeza._

_-Ja ja igual que a tu madre, ¡caíste, caíste!, niño de mami, maniático de los peines ja-aderece todo esto con mi baile "soy de mejor que tu" solo para darle un efecto mas cool. _

_A Chrono no le gusto nada, me golpeo directo en la cara con el puño cerrado, mi retina se desprendió y desde entonces uso lentes. Mmmp, creo que me desvíe del tema._

Jim: Si quieres empezar a olvidarla deshazte de todo lo que te traiga recuerdos de ella

Yuuno: Oh, ¿no puedo deshacerme mejor de Fate?, tengo un par de bates en casa y se donde trabaja.

Jim: Aunque normalmente apoyo el homicidio injustificado, no creo que se buena idea, las rubias tiene una cabeza muy dura de seguro se levanta y te patea el culo.

Yuuno: ¿Y si la vuelo con dinamita?

Jim: Mejor deshazte de ese "moñito" tan gay que tienes en el pelo.

Yuuno: En primera no es ningún "moñito" es un lazo y en segundo, no puedo tirarlo, es un regalo de Nanoha, tengo 6 años con el ¡Es mi regalo de 6 años!

Jim: Te entiendo, mi último regalo de 6 años se puso a llorar y corrió de vuelta con sus padres.

**Mírense al espejo, si tiene****n cara de "que diablos acaba de decir" significa que no tienen rigidez facial y sus emociones responde de manera apropiada.**

Yuuno: O…K.. Mirahiciste que Spaghetti se incomodara, ya se fue a esconder a la trastienda.

Jim: Como si me importara, mmm que buen whisky.

Yuuno: Si, te marea con el puro olor.

Jim: Yuuno, te diré que me gusta el whisky como me gustan mis mujeres, agitado y de 10 años.

**Usen el espejo, si así me veía yo.**

Jim: Por cierto, tengo algo que mostrarte a ti que eres como mi hermano

Yuuno: Tengo miedo de preguntar.

Jim: Mira, es mi propio dispositivo inteligente, los construí yo mismo, ¿a poco no es una belleza?, es un martillo por un lado y tiene un pico por el otro, "pura diversión".

Yuuno: A de veras y por debajo es pela papas, que bonito.

Jim: Y lo voy a usar mañana, hay una escuela primaria con unas chavas que quiero conocer, no he dejado de pensar en ellas y sus suéter amarillos con moñitos rojos en semanas.

**¿****Suéter amarillos y moño rojos?, extrañamente familiar, pero por mi podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, me estaba sintiendo muy incomodo y quería salir de ahí.**

Yuuno: Bien por ti, pero ya me tengo que ir, suerte.

Jim: Esa escuela de la que te hablo, esta en una iglesia, ¿dime que tan dulce suena eso?

**Si, ****perfecto, con mi suerte no podía ser otra escuela que la escuela de ¡Vivio! Y para rematar Jim dijo.**

Jim: Me gustan las rubias.

**¿****Que hacer cuando Dios te tiene bien sujeto en uno de sus chistes privados? me lo puedo imaginar "¿Se saben aquel del chico huron con un primo psicótico y pedófilo que quería asaltar una primaria? ¿No? es muy divertido".**

**Les confieso que pensé mucho en lo que ****debía hacer, por un lado Jim estaba loco, era fuerte, tenía un dispositivo que se veía aterrador y su dueño tenia fama de ser perverso, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que Jim debía ser detenido, por otro lado aun que yo estaba muy ebrio para razonar correctamente, mi instinto de autopreservación me advertía que no peleara con Jim.**

**Esa situación era peor que la vez en que Fate y yo intercambiamos de cuerpos. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

_En esos__ días Fate aun me hablaba regularmente, no lo hacia de forma realmente sincera pero mantenía las cordialidades,__fue en una de sus misiones que encontró una lost logia, de cuyo nombre no quiero ni acordarme así que la llevo conmigo para que investigara algo sobre ella, pero la muy desagraciada empezó a brillar. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta la cosa se apago sola y eso fue todo yo estaba en el cuerpo de Fate y ella en el mío._

_-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-me miro a__ la cara, que era la suya convencida de que era un sueño-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Esto es horrible._

_-¿Tu, crees que es horrible? ¡Mira me, soy una mujer!…¿soy una mujer? Ooo, espérame un momento voy al baño-mi sonrisa libidinosa me traiciono, me sujeto por el hombro que era suyo._

_-Tu no vas a ningún lado- su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que por un momento tuve la idea de besarme, es que soy tan atractivo. _

_-Tranquila, no puede ser tan malo, no como cuando sorprendí a Chrono y a Lindy haciendo "eso", ¿no te acuerdas?-la tome por las caderas que eran las mías pegándonos mucho- por que yo si, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, estaba un día caminando por la base cuando…_

-Un momento ¿acabas de tener un flashback, dentro de un flashback?-Era una voz solitaria proveniente de la espalda de Yuuno, que hizo que se sobre saltara regresándolo a la realidad- eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Oh, Shari ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a devolver este libro-coloco el libro entre ella y Yuuno-¿Dónde esta Arf-chan?

-En casa-respondió de mal humor.

-¿Esta enferma?

-No-contesto dándole la espalda, sus dedos querían seguir golpeando el teclado.

-¿Vendrá mañana?

-Probablemente-le dijo cortante.

-¿Que escribes?

-Mi blog-el cual deseaba seguir escribiendo.

-Y ¿de que trata?

-Shari, has me un favor, sal un momento y lee lo que esta escrito en la puerta, estoy casi seguro que dice librería infinita y no información.

-Amargado-le saco la lengua.

-LARGO-le gruño, lo cual la hizo salir dubitativa, algún día no muy lejano se arrepentiría, pero de momento no le importaba. Volvió a estar solo, pero tenia que admitir que le estaba costando escribir, no quería revivir el pasado, pero era necesario. Continuo.

**Así que ahí estaba, que una enorme decisión que tomar y lo hice.**

Yuuno: Ya es tarde Jim, me tengo que ir.

Jim: Vamos Yuuno-rudo, ¿no me digas que te vas para llorarle a esa "cualquiera"?

Yuuno: ¿Que dices?

Jim: Tú sabes, esa zorra, ¿como se llama? O si, Nanoha, le vas a ir a llorar patético.

Yuuno: Escúchame y escúchame bien, soy el primero en reconocer que suelo hacer comentarios equivocados de vez en cuando, por eso no te voy a hacer nada esta vez, pero si vuelves a insultar a "mi" Nanoha, te pateare tan fuerte que pasaras una semana quitándote partes de mi zapato de tu trasero. ¿Entendido?

**Memorias de mi pasado vinieron a mi mente, todas ellas sobre lo odioso que es Jim y en general toda mi familia, creo que ahora se por que los Scrya somos nómadas, si permaneciéramos cerca de la gente mucho tiempo de seguro que nos extinguiremos.**

Jim: Uy, Yuuno-rudo, se ha vuelto peligroso, mira como tiemblo, baboso piénsalo, la única forma en que una chava de su edad llegue a tener un puesto tan grande es a sentones en las piernas de gente muy influyente.

**Tiren su espejito a**** la basura, no les serviría para entender lo encabronado que estaba, no lo pensé un segundo y salte sobre Jim convertido en huron. Lastima que estaba tan ebrio como para no acordarme de usar magia, por fortuna el también. Tenía la ventaja del ataque sorpresa que no me duro mucho. Jim era mas fuerte, grande y mas experimentado pero yo podía gritar como niña tan fuerte que aun su alcoholizado cerebro se sintió incomodo, dándome preciados segundo para abalanzarme sobre el con dientes y garras por delante.**

**Al siguiente momento éramos una sola bola de pelo y dientes, incapaz de discernir donde empezaba el y terminaba yo. Rodamos por toda la barra, golpeándonos contra tarros, yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados y mordía lo que podía, hasta que finalmente le arranque un testículo, luego el otro, depuse otro y uno mas y varios depuse de ese. Tarde un momento en darme cuenta que había azotado contra un tazón de botana y los "testículos" eran solo un montón de cacahuates, lo que en cierta forma me dio gusto, ya le estaba agarrando el gusto a eso de morder testículos que me estaba preocupando, (salados) como les dije estábamos muy ebrios.**

**Pero nada me preparo para lo que vi. Jim esta enroscado sobre si mismo mordiendo de forma furiosa su propia cola tal vez pensando que era mi cuello y ¡no sentía dolor alguno! Todo ese whisky disminuyo su sensación de dolor y estaba furioso, si alguna vez hubo un huron en la historia que diera miedo ese era Jim.**

**Cuando finalmente salio de su error me dio la mirada mas aterradora que he tenido nunca, todos los pelos de mi peluda nuca se erizaron, yo retrocedí, el avanzo, yo temblaba de miedo, el de excitación, yo estaba muerto y el lo sabia. Esto me pasa por ser un héroe pensé, hasta que tropecé con lo que seria mi salvación, Mi meñique. Esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo que tantas veces use para explorar mi cavidad nasal volvía como mi brillante espada mata dragones/hurones. En un golpe de suerte no me corte las uñas como en un mes, mi meñique estaba afilado, así que cuando Jim se arrojo enloquecido lo golpe justo en la cara haciéndole un feo corte, lo seguí cuando cayo de espalda y lo golpe como si mi dedo fuera un bate, continúe golpeándolo hasta que no pude mas.**

Jim: Yuuno ¿Qué haces? somos familia, detente.

Yuuno: Si Jim, somos familia, por eso te voy a mandar a chingar a tu madre.

**Y le di el último golpe de cuadrangular, derribándolo de la barra al piso inconsciente. Me vi a mi mismo parado sobre la barra ondeando mi dedo sobre mi cabeza como si fuera Conan el bárbaro versión Ferret, era un héroe que salvo a uno niños de un psicópata pedófilo, le gane a un tipo del doble de mi tamaño y defendí el honor de la persona que amo. No cabía de gusto era feliz**** por primera vez en mi vida hice algo noble y desinteresado, lastima que mi suerte siempre me juega una mala pasada y termine siendo el final de un chiste privado de Dios. Así tenia que ser.**

Jail: ¡Ahhh una rata!

**Casi le pregunte ¿Dónde? Pero ****me detuvo una lata de cerveza voladora que me golpeo directo, derribándome a mí también de la barra, no recuerdo muy bien que paso, mis recuerdos son difusos a partir de ahí. Supongo que Spaghetti (ese es su apodo de cariño) me confundió con un roedor y como no me mato con el primer golpe, se acercó y comenzó a pisarme repetidamente, casi deje que me matara, no era justo, hice algo bueno, y nadie le importo ¡CRACK! Me rompió una costilla con el pie, no sentía mucho dolor dulce ebriedad, me encamine a la oscuridad de la inconciencia y tal vez la del sueño eterno ¡CRACK! Me rompió el brazo (maldito Jail, por que no me rompió la cabeza primero, sádico)**

**En mi sueño vi a Nanoha, vestida de blanco, un vestido de novia hermoso, con sus hombros descubiertos y el velo sobre su rostro, era el día de su boda, camino hacia el altar donde la esperaba Fate ¡CRACK! Me rompió una pierna, estaba apunto de casarse. Las mágicas palabras que las unirían en la eternidad serian pronunciadas, pero antes de eso una voz en lo parte alta del altar dijo "si alguien tiene un motivo por el cual esta pareja no deba casarse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"**

**En ese momento entre yo, pateando las puertas de la iglesia con uno****s nachos en la mano y gritando "yo me opongo". El ultimo recurso de mi cerebro para hacerme reaccionar, mi instinto de autopreservación activado "yo me opongo" grite**

Yuuno: Yo me opongo (grite convirtiéndome de nuevo en mi forma humana)

**Uno****s cuantos murmullos es lo que escuche antes de desmayarme de forma definitiva.**

**Cuando me desperté estaba en un hospital con tantos tubos que me daba miedo preguntar a que partes de mi cuerpo estaban conectados. Dos palizas en un día, eso debe ser una clase de record. Tenía una enfermera de guardia con cara de amargada a la que le pregunte.**

Yuuno: Jim, ¿Cómo esta?

Enfermera: No se preocupe se encuentra estable.

Yuuno: Eso se puede arreglar, ¡suélete me! Ya vera, maldito pedófilo, voy a matarlo.

Enfermera: Tranquilícese señor Harlaown, su hermana esta aquí para verlo.

Yuuno: ¿Quien?

Fate: Tienes mucho que explicar.

Yuuno: Me lleva.

Yuuno se reclino sobre su asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, froto su cara apartando los lentes, lo que tenía que escribir a continuación era muy difícil lo que verdaderamente odiaba de ese día. Pero no podía detenerse ahora, así que puso sus dedos sobre el teclado y siguió.


	5. Especial de San Valentin

**Yuuno Scrya's Blog: Especial de San Valentín.**

_La playa tenía vida, o ¿no__? , con tantas cosas vivas dentro se ella como iba ser de otro modo._

_La playa tenía un corazón o ¿no?, no importa si no le tenía, yo le daría el mío, latía tan fuerte que podía servir incluso hasta para 3 playas._

_Aquel que diga que un ocaso en la playa era trillado y cursi es por que nunca había visto uno y definitivamente no había visto este._

Fate pensaba en todas estas cosas mas con su corazón que con su mente, mirado a la playa desde su asiento sobre la suave arena, era un ángel.

El ocaso era hermoso, y el aroma del mar era un perfume salvaje y sutil al mismo tiempo, su olor salado era fuerte y el dorado casi naranja del sol bañaba su piel cambiando su color blanco pálido por un tono ligeramente metálico como el cobre muy refinado. Suspiro, la tranquilidad que flotaba en el ambiente como las nubes aya en el horizonte le llenaban de sueño, pero el mismo paisaje la invitaba a seguir contemplándole lo cual hacia absorta de todo lo demás, por eso cuando una manos suaves pero firmes la aferraron por la cintura no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Ja ja, no esperaba que mi presencia te asustara, tal vez la próxima vez me acerque como un huron- apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, rozándole la mejilla con los labios, un gesto que no alcanza a ser un beso pero si una promesa de serlo- pero eso si, gritas muy bonito.

-¡Eres un tonto Yuuno!- Fate fingió molestarse sin éxito, la calida sonrisa de Yuuno era contagiosa- y llegas tarde.

-Si, lose ¿me perdonas?

Fate negó con la cabeza y Yuuno percibió el olor de su cabello, tan sutil como el de la playa.

-¿Y si te doy tu regalo?

Fate se extraño, no era propio del bibliotecario dejarse llevar por el ambiente festivo, incluso había llamado a el día de San Valentín como una fiesta consumista y entregada a espíritu despilfarrador del momento.

-¿Pensé que no nos daríamos regalos en este día? ¡Yo no tengo nada para ti!-le informo con leve sonido de preocupación en la voz.

-Tranquila, en todo caso, solo te estoy devolviendo algo- Yuuno saco de su bolsillo un sencillo collar en forma de corazón sujeto a una cadena, con la inscripción "Tuyo por siempre"- Es mi corazón, Fate y siempre te a pertenecido y te pertenecerá el tiempo que tu quieras.

-Yuuno- Le sonrío de la manera en que solo los ángeles podrían sonreír.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-Siempre- Siempre como en siempre traería ese collar consigo, siempre como que siempre querría que eso brazos la rodearan y siempre como en "ojala que este momento durara para siempre". Siempre

En la distancia el sol se ocultaba. La luna salía y con ella las estrellas que encontraron a dos rubios abrazados acostados en la arena bajo su manto.

-Yuuno ¿Qué crees que aya en cielo, pasando las estrellas?- pregunto Fate, desde su cómodo lugar en el pecho de Yuuno.

-No se, ni me importa- respondió este.

-¿No te imaginas nada? ¿Ni un poquito de algo?

-Fate, todo lo que quiero es a ti, no puedo imaginar que haya en el cielo se encuentre algo mejor que estar contigo.

-Ji ji, ay Yuuno, eres un cursi- seguía sonriendo cuando levanto la mirada hacia el rostro de su amor.

-Fate, te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Su labios se juntaron cumpliendo su promesa anterior, dos corazones latiendo en sincronía debajo de una interminable marea de estrellas, dos amantes que…….

-¡Ahhhh, Dios en el cielo que pesadilla!

Cuando Yuuno se levanto en su cama empapada de sudor eran las 4:00am, su grito fue de terror era como si le hubieran dado una patada en las bolas tan fuerte que las tendría atoradas en la garganta. Desconcertado en la oscuridad de su cuarto, tanteo a su alrededor buscando el teléfono y marco. Después de que el timbre sonara varias veces, alguien al otro lado de la línea por fin respondió.

-¿Hola?

-Fate, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, CON TODO MI SER, OJALA Y TE CAIJAS DE SENTON EN EL ASTA DE UNA BANDERA.

-¿Yuuno, eres tu?

Colgó.

-Fate-chan ¿Quién era?

Fate, quien tuvo una día demasiado largo y apenas fue capas de conciliar el sueño cuando el teléfono la despertó contesto- Un hombre muerto, un hombre bien muerto.

En la habitación de Yuuno, este se mecía como un loco de atrás hacia delante gimoteando y abrazándose las rodillas debajo del mentón. Haci fue como lo encontró Arf, que (francamente sin el menor interés) acudió a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Se puede saber por que diablos estas gritando a estas horas?

-Arf, no me veas, me siento sucio- Yuuno lloraba a moco tendido, poniendo una mano entre el y Arf- Acabo de tener un sueño horrible.

-Vamos, Yuuni ¿de verdad tenemos que pasar por esto cada día feriado? ¡Contrólate ya!

-Tienes razón, Arf- Yuuno se limpio la cara con el dorso de su mano y salto de la cama- no hay tiempo que perder, cometí sacrilegio y debo enmendarlo ¿Arf, mi cuchillo para suicidios sigue en la cocina junto a la mezcla para los Hot-cakes?- sin esperar respuesta salio en pos de su cuchillo.

-Yuuni no seas así, acabo de limpiar la cocina esta mañana. ¡Yuuni, vuelve aquí ególatra maniático de los nachos!

Arf salio detrás de Yuuno, agradecida que San Valentín solo fuera una vez al año.

********* ************ ****** ***** **** **** ***** ***** *****

Notas del autor: Este fic no afecta la continuidad del Blog de Yuuno, fue solo una idea que se me ocurrió cuando la Autora Xeonice me hizo pensar en como pasaría Yuuno el día 14 de Febrero, en parte es eso y en parte es por que no me pude resistir a escribir un especial de esta fecha, ojala y lo disfruten.

¡ Feliz dia San Valentín!


	6. Chapter 6

(Nota del autor: Esta sigue siendo la cuarta sesión, lo descrito aquí ocurre solo 3 minutos después del capitulo 4)

**Cuanto odio ****los hospitales:**

**La comida no es mala pero es muy poca, las camas las usaron gente que o se curo o se murió, pero lo que mas odio son esas malditas batas que te dejan el trasero al aire y cuando estas en una situación de peligro como en la que yo estaba te quieres cubrir cualquier posible blanco lo mas que se pueda.**

**Así**** es niños, el bueno de mi estaba en una mala situación, he me ahí enfrente de la mala, grande y muy enojada Enforce, Fate. Con mi pierna, brazo, costillas y no se que otras cosas rotas, escapar no era una opción, estaba falto de magia así que pelear tampoco lo era. Tenia que tratar las cosas con cuidado, domar a la bestia, tomar a la Enforce por lo cuernos ****(les juro que ese día los vi claramente sobre su cabeza) y sobre todo usar mi tacto en orden de hacer un control de daños.**

Yuuno: ¡Por el amor de Dios, Fate estas usando pantalones! Dame un aleluya hermana.

**Para cada acción hay una reacción. **

**Una ley tan básica como indiscutible (otro ejemplo es "Fate enojada = Gente muerta) **

**Si tomas la acción de abrigarte al punto de que ocupas una desintoxicación de emergencia y te cubren de tubos por todos lados ****(Francamente tenia mas plástico en tubos, que Signum en todo su pecho) es solo normal que algunas medicinas que te provén para mantenerte vivo no siempre te dejen muy estable y lucido, generando una reacción de estupidez total. **

**Una en la cual la boca sistemáticamente deja escapar todas esa palabras que normalmente no le dirías a una persona que puede matarte chasqueando un ****dedo, mientras tu intentas siquiera poder mover el tuyo (para colmo me rompí la mano que si tenia los cinco dedos completos) Cuando mi biografía llegue a las librerías, la real academia de la lengua colocara mi foto en todos los diccionarios justo al lado de la palabra eutanasia. Créanme cuando eres Yuuno Scrya morir es lo mejor que te puede pasar.**

Fate: Dime Yuuno, ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital a las 4 de la mañana viéndote morir y no en la cama con mi querida Nanoha?

**Así empezó mi interrogatorio, me sentí como aquella vez cuando las ruinas de una antigua civilización se desmoronaron sin razón aparente el día en que por fin las encontré. Sobra decir que algunas autoridades locales querían una explicación. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

_-Bien, Scrya dime ¿Quién mato a la tía Ágata?_

_-Yo que se, nadie la quería, probablemente se murió de soledad._

_-Buen punto-El oficial de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo se movió detrás de mí y me quito las esposas, lo cual le agradecía pero me desconcertaba. Ya puedes irte muchacho._

_-Gracias, ¿pero no iba a interrogarme, por hundir la Atlántida?_

_-No te escuche, ¿qué dices?_

_-No, nada. Con su permiso._

**Bueno si, hace algunos años deje a la Atlántida bajo el mar, gran cosa. Fate destruyo el jardín del tiempo y nadie le dijo nada.**

Yuuno: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Tal vez eres una pésima amante, digo no se tu pero para mi el que Nanoha comprara una cama tan grande me suena como a que no quiere estar muy cerca de ti que digamos. Ahhhhhhhh ¡hija de…!

**Aun que parezca increíble, Fate me golpeo. Dejo caer su puño sobre mi pierna rota, me hubiera desmayado de dolor de no ser por que no confío que mi cuerpo inconsciente sea protegido por la gorda enfermera en turno, de**** la misma manera en que no le confiaría un sándwich de jamón. Por cierto, esto demuestra que Fate no es un ángel. Tanbien ****demuestra que la gente gorda tiene una predisposición natural para odiarme (Igual que Shamal, en un momento iremos a eso)**

Yuuno: ¡Ho Dios mío! Joder, me quiero morir. ¿Por que se queda ahí parada doctora? Dígale que no me golpe.

Enfermera: De hecho, yo no soy doctora.

Yuuno: ¡Y tampoco sabes lo que es sarcasmo!, solo dígale a esta rubia loca que soy un paciente, que estoy delicado y por lo tanto es poco apropiado que me este pegando, ¿o eso no le enseñaron en la escuela de enfermería?

Enfermera: Si que los tienes bien puestos hijo, meterte con alguien que puede matarte mientras duermes y hacerlo parecer un acto del Señor, realmente eres un chico valiente.

Fate: No, solo es idiota

Yuuno: No soy idiota, soy una persona muy especial.

Fate: ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí? Mejor aun ¡¡¡¡¡¿Cómo termine yo aquí?!!!!!

Yuuno: Veras todo comenzó en un callejón muy oscuro en donde me encontré con mi primo por asares del destino, creo que hubo golpes y me parece que alguien quería atracar no se que y después más golpes y no me acuerdo. El caso es que estaba muy ebrio y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en este lugar, pensé que morí y fui al infierno cuando te vi, pero me acorde que Hayate es el diablo (**Y lo es, pero esa es otra historia)** y…….. mi cabeza me duele. Esa es la versión corta, también es la única que recuerdo.

Fate: Olvidaste mencionar la parte en que dices ser mi hermano. Eso fue muy bajo, aun para ti.

Yuuno: Hermanos, amigos que más da, lo importante es que estoy bien.

Fate: "__"

Yuuno: ¿Fate? ¿Somos amigos…….no? Es fácil, llámame por mi nombre, cuando estés conmigo no me llames "Hey tu" ni tampoco "esa persona" llámame, Yuuno y vendré a ayudarte no importa donde este yo….

**Nunca se ****han arrepentido de haber dicho algo, yo si, demasiado seguido. Por mi cabeza cruzo que seria un detalle tierno usar un pequeño recuerdo de la niñez de, Fate para suavizar el ambiente. Mala decisión y si que se de malas decisiones. Como aquella vez en que inicie mi propio espectáculo de entretenimiento para adultos. **

"**SOLO ESTA NOCHE DAMAS, 12 HURONES DESNUDANDOSE EN PANTALLA"**

**Bien, lo que paso después de una buena metida de pata marca Yuuno (Como odio a ese tipo) es que fui expulsado de mi cama por la fuerza, arrojado contra la pared de la pequeña y hasta ahora blanca habitación de mi cuarto. Debo agregar que la técnica de pintar a base de arrojar cuerpos humanos es una de las más usadas en medio oriente. Pero eso si, que bonito se veía pintada de rojo**

Yuuno: Estas muy sensible el día de hoy, se nota que no eres muy madrugadora. Menos mal que ando drogado, pero eso me dolera por la mañana.

**En una ocasión****, estando en la oficina de Chrono pasando el rato (por cierto me incomoda pensar como es que paso tanto tiempo con alguien que se supone odio) le sugerí que experimentáramos algo nuevo, nuevo para el al menos. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

_-Fúmatelo, te vas a sentir bien te lo juro, Chrono._

_-No lo se, Yuuno esto es ilegal. Tengo una imagen que mantener._

_-Lo único que tienes que mantener es a tu esposa, y para lograrlo a veces un hombre necesita algo de ayuda. No __más excusas, fúmate a mi verde amigo._

_-__Bien, pero solo un "jalon". (Varios "jalones" mas tarde)_

_-Ya te clavaste pinché,__ Chrono. Pásalo que te lo acabas_**.**

_-Que buen viaje, ¿Quién ocupa una lost logia si__ con esto se tiene de todo?_

_-Oye tiene una "Jacket" bien chida, mira que gruesa._

_-Pues claro, nada mas clávate la textura, maestro anda tócala._

_-Andamos bien mariguanos y ¡quiero unos nachos!_

**Todo termino en una noche de fiestas, licor, excesos y aparentemente seguimos casados según algunas leyes de las tierras de ****más al sur. Todo esto me enseño que las drogas son necesarias para mejorar la química natural del cuerpo, les digo esto por que quiero que les quede claro las negligentes acciones de cierta rubia (eh notado que hablo demasiado de ella para ser mi blog) al desconectarme de los tubos de plástico que me proveían de medicamento para aliviar mi dolor.**

Yuuno: Hey ¿que crees que haces? Necesito esas cosas, ya basta deja de desconectarlas.

Fate: Quiero hablar contigo seriamente y quiero que lo hagas lucido y en tus 5 sentidos, ninguno de estos medicamentos son vitales de todas formas. Estarás bien, solo te dolerá un poco.

Yuuno: ¿Un poco? si claro, ¡no seas inhumana! Estoy en agonía ¿Qué no ves que ya estoy orinando através de una bolsa?

Fate: Y si no quieres empezar a defecar através de otra harás lo que digo. Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante y para nada usaras como pretexto las medicinas para líbrate de esto. Ahora solo esperemos a que se pasen sus efectos.

Enfermera: Si, necesitan algo llamen a otra enfermera, mi turno ya termino.

Yuuno: Yo necesito que alguien me ponga otra vez en mi cama ¿es mucho pedir?

Enfermera: lo siento, hijo estas solo, tu amiga me asusta mucho.

**Tirado ahí, recargando la espalda en la pared esperando a que el dolor fuera intolerable tuve mucho tiempo**** de pensar. Pensé en Fate y el dolor, dos constantes inalterables de mi vida. Viéndola ahí sentada en mi cama comencé a recordar a una chica con la que solía salir. Ella trabajaba en un club donde ciertos hombres de gustos raros le pagaban para que los flagelara y humillara (quiero dejar en claro que esta no es la manera en que la conocí) aun que para la chica en cuestión todo era solo un trabajos, me confeso que había ocasiones en las que una vena sádica dentro de ella se disparaba sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo ( y no creo que tampoco hiciera un esfuerzo muy grande) Fate en muchos sentidos me recuerda a esa mujer, incluso ambas solían usar frecuentemente el color negro en su vestuarios. **

**Debo suponer que todo este comportamiento esta muy arraigado a la infancia traumática que se carga la pequeña e insegura rubia. Verán, su ya fallecida madre era una mujer incomprendida y estricta. Muchas son las personas que después de escuchar por primera vez la historia de Fate y su madre, desarrollan un desprecio inmediato -e irracional si me preguntan a mí- sobre la pobre mujer. Yo no lo veo así, es verdad que Precia solía aplicar la tortura (con látigos) como medio para educar a una niña descarriada (la Barrier jacket que usaba a los 9 años estaba de pena ajena) pero si solo observan el resultado final, en donde Fate es ahora una eminencia en la rama militar donde se desempeña, recibe un gordo cheque semanal y es -se supone- amable como un ángel, pues amigos míos yo diría que Precia hizo una gran labor criándola. **

**Es probable que si Precia regresara de la muerte yo me ****postraría ante ella hasta que mis rodillas sangraran, mientras le rezara "Salve gran Precia, madre siempre buena y amable, toma me contigo, si"**

**Aunque es p****osible que también dijera "O, un zombie". Pero estoy casi seguro que seria la primera posibilidad.**

Yuuno: La tortura rindió frutos. ¿De que quieres hablar?

Fate: ¿Como te sientes?

Yuuno: Adolorido, pero consientes que es al final lo que a ti te importa. Terminemos con esto.

Fate: Si, te vez más centrado. No voy ha andarme con rodeos. Quiero que te alejes de mi Nanoha. No se por que me odias tanto y después de lo de esta noche tampoco me importa, solo se que intente llevarme bien contigo, pero veo que es imposible. Arruinaste un recuerdo precioso para Vivio y supongo que eso es lo que me obliga a tomar esta decisión.

Yuuno: Un momento, si fue por las cosas que te dije, lo siento se me pasaron las copas y lo de Vivio…………. Eh ni siquiera recuerdo eso, estaba totalmente fuera de mí.

Fate: Si solo fuera conmigo no habría problema, estoy acostumbrada a tus cosas, pero el hecho es que esta vez cruzaste la línea, hoy lastimaste a muchas personas y no me vengas con que no sabias lo que hacías, te conozco mejor que nadie y tu estabas sobrio todo el tiempo. Yuuno, como puedes ser tan despreciable, Nanoha te quiere, no se por que pero lo hace, pero no de la manera que a ti te gustaría. Se que seguirás presionándola con que le gustes hasta que por fin termines lastimándola y no puedo permitir eso. Desde este día no te quiero cerca de ella, de mi hija o a mi ¿comprendido? Que tengas una buena vida.

**Se que debía haber quedado callado. ****Si han leído todo mi blog es muy probable que sepan que no me quede callado**

Yuuno: Maldita hipócrita.

Fate: ¿Qué dices?

Yuuno: ¿Quieres saber por que te odio tanto? ¡Pues maldita seas niña, es exactamente por eso! ¿Me dices que yo la voy a lastimar? Pues te tengo una noticia, TU YA LO HAZ HECHO, diez años atrás ¿lo recuerdas?

Fate: No te atrevas, Yuuno

Yuuno: Hace diez años yo intente juntar las Jewels seed para prevenir una catástrofe, tu sin embargo las querías para tu propios propósitos egoístas, cuando vi a Nanoha por primera vez trate de ayudarla, tu en cambio le querías arrancar la cabeza, y por todo eso que hiciste, por todo los daños que causaste ¿Cuál fue tu castigo? NINGUNO, no te paso absolutamente nada, mejor aun mira lo que tienes ahora y lo peor de todo es que ella te eligió a ti, ¡A TÌ! El peor chiste que escuchado, la vida no es justa pero además es ridícula.

Fate: Realmente eres patético. No necesito que nadie me cuente mi propia historia. Conozco muy bien mis errores, y he trabajado muy duro desde entonces para enmendar mi pasado y no voy a permitir que nadie especialmente, tu me haga sentir mal por eso. Te lo digo por ultima vez mantente alejado.

Yuuno: ¿Eso es una orden? Mejor asómate a la ventana, Fate por que creo que hoy no están lloviendo cerdos. Seguiré tratando y tratando, intento tras intento. Perseverancia esa es la clave ya lo veras

Fate: No tengo nada mas que decirte, por lo que a mi respecta no quiero saber de ti nunca mas. Una cosa antes de irme, ella nunca te amo y lo sabes. Piensa en eso mientras "tratas y tratas".

**Ese día yo lastime a Fate como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, le dije una cosa horrible que la hizo llorar y ni siquiera era mi ****intención. En esa habitación Fate me lastimo como no tiene una idea, y estoy seguro que no sabia que lo hizo. Verán, solo necesitaba recordarme que Nanoha no me amaba, algo que yo sabia y sin embargo trataba de olvidar y si son observadores se habrán dado cuenta de que tengo una muy buena memoria. A un así había bloqueado este particular recuerdo de mi mente.**

**La peor parte no es saber que Fate alcanzo el corazón de Nanoha antes que yo perdiera la competencia, no la peor parte es que nunca hubo competencia. Ella jamás me amo, nunca me vio como algo más que un amigo. **

**Así**** que en esa pequeña habitación de hospital en la presencia de Fate, yo Yuuno Scrya llore, por todas las veces que no lo hice, por todas la cosas mala que me a pasado (La mayoría por mi causa claro esta) llore. Humillantemente llore.**

Fate: ¿Yuuno?

Yuuno: ¿No se supone que ya te ibas?

Fate ¿Estas llorando?

Yuuno: Si, es por la falta de analgésicos. Ya vete, déjame solo, yo mismo me arrastrare hacia la cama.

Fate: No, déjame ayudarte

Yuuno: ¿Ya te dije que te odio?

Fate: Tu llamada, el pasado San Valentín me lo dejo muy claro.

Yuuno: No recuerdo haber hecho eso.

Fate: Es por que estabas en coma. Por cierto perdona por eso.

Yuuno ¿Me dejaste en coma? Ahora si que te odio

Fate: Fue solo un día o dos, tampoco es para tanto. Ya esta, este es el tubo de la morfina, no se como conectar el resto.

**Fate no puede**** permanecer enojada con alguien por mucho tiempo especialmente si ese alguien esta sufriendo, es una de sus cualidades que personalmente encuentro repugnante, y molesta. **

Yuuno: Tienes razón, arruine todo hoy, siempre lo hago. Estaba celoso de ti, aun lo estoy pero esa no es excusa. Todo seria mejor si yo desapareciera ¿no?

Fate: No lo dices en serio.

Yuuno: Quizás no, probablemente sean las drogas las que hablen pero no veo que tenga nada por lo que tenga que continuar.

Fate: Si eso es lo que piensas entonces eres un idiota, hay muchas personas a quien les importas.

Yuuno: Si, sobre todo, mira que mi cuarto esta lleno con gente que ya no caben las tarjetas de "apoyo y que te recuperes pronto"

Fate: Que esperabas son las 4 de la mañana y nadie tiene idea de que estas aquí.

Yuuno: Aprecio tu compañía, lo digo enserio.

Fate: No hay problema, solo trata de no hacerlo de nuevo.

Yuuno: No te prometo nada.

Fate: Aww, podrías por lo menos no ser tan molesto.

**Y Vaya que se lo que ****es ser molesto. Como aquella vez en que Orfeo me explicaba que era Matrix. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

_Esta__ yo en un cuarto todo blanco hablando con un tipo negro y calvo que no era rapero._

_-Bienvenido señor Scrya, mi nombre es Orfeo y delante de usted hay dos píldoras, una le devolverá a su vida normal sin mas recuerdos que la sensación de un sueño, la otra por otra parte le abrirá las puertas hacia la respuesta que a estado buscando._

_-¿Quién se robo mi cartera?_

_- Eh_…….. .. .._ pues no, me refiero a ¿que es Matrix?_

_-¿No me puede decir mejor quien me robo mi cartera?_

_-¿Estas bromeando?_

_-Si, la verdad es que no tengo cartera ¿puedes prestarme algo de cambio?_

_-Como decía, esta píldora. . . . . . . _

_-No puedo pasar píldoras, nunca e podido. Por otro lado tolero muy bien las inyecciones _

_-¡No me importa, tomate la maldita píldora!_

_**-¿**__No tienes mejor unas Halls? Mi garganta me duele un poco._

_- ¡NO!_

_-¿Qué tal clorests?_

_-¡NO!_

_-¿Tic Tacs? Apuesto a que tienes Tic Tacs_

_-¡NO! Sabes que no me importa, al demonio Saigon, al demonio con la humanidad, si ganamos esta guerra y el futuro se llena de gente como tu pues al demonio tan bien, las maquinas pueden quedarse con todo el maldito planeta. Arrrrrrg eres tan molesto._

_-¿Qué dije? _

**Ese día me di cuenta de lo extraña que es la naturaleza humana. Yo estaba ahí, sin decir nada, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra mis instintos naturales de descargar ****mi frustración sobre, Fate. **

**Ella seguía molesta, pero sus instintos "naturales" le decían que tuviera lastima y compasión de un ser lastimado (yo). Nos quedamos inmóviles por un tiempo, en silencio sin saber que hacer, empujados por fuerzas ajenas a nuestra compresión. En esa diminuta habitación de hospital, el destino decidió jodernos.**

**Fui yo el primero que rompió el incomodo silencio.**

Yuuno: Fate ¿podrías decirme por que me arrojaron a un callejón? Eso fue muy descortés.

Fate: No hicimos nada de eso, hasta hace un momento no sabia donde estabas.

Yuuno: Cuéntame que paso. No recuerdo nada y eso es verdad, solo se que desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Fate: ¿Después de que intentaste manosear a Vivio?

**Fate intento cruzar una mirada con migo para evaluar mi expresión, yo por otra parte me quede mirando fijamente mis pies que de repente encontré muy interesantes. Al final se rindió y continúo con el relato.**

Fate: Todo paso muy rápido, Nanoha acudió a mi lado. Quería saber por que grite "sustituto" por cierto eres un idiota, no le dije por que, trate que las cosas no se salieran de control y pasáramos un mal rato. Claro que no conté con que hallarías la forma de arruinar todo.

Yuuno: Solo para que conste diré que en su momento me pareció una buena idea. . . . . . . . OK me callo.

Fate: Te acercaste a ella y levantaste su vestido, vil y asqueroso huron, pero Vita fue mas rápida.

Yuuno: ¿Vita? ¿Ese remedo de duende navideño?

Fate: ¡Yuuno!

Yuuno: Va me callo, continua.

Fate: En un parpadeo salto contra ti con Graf Eisen en mano golpeándote con el directo en la parte trasera de tu cabeza. Una persona normal hubiera muerto al instante, tú por el contrario solo te tambaleaste como un borracho.

Yuuno: ¿Me golpeo con un martillo? Eso explica mi falta de memoria, ja ja ja ¡creo que por fin encontró algo que no puede romper!

Fate: Todo se vino abajo después de eso, le dije a Signum que sujetara a Vita: Yo hacia lo mismo con Nanoha, que si quieres saber esta a un paso de usar su Starlight Breaker en ti. Estaba tentada a dejar que lo hiciera pero terminaría destruyendo toda la casa y no valía la pena.

Yuuno: Todo eso esta muy bien, explica por que tengo perdida temporal de memoria, un chipote del tamaño de mi puño y un lapso de locura temporal que me llevo a confiar en uno de mis familiares, nota mental nunca más. Pero no explica como perdí mi meñique.

Fate: Zafira, nunca antes lo vi tan enojado, apenas te podías mantener en pie después de que Vita término contigo, eso a Zafira no le importo, se lanzo sobre ti con los colmillos por delante. Fue una suerte que tropezaras en ese momento y solo te arrancara un dedo.

Yuuno: De donde yo vengo perder un dedo no es de buena suerte. Con excepción de mi primo, Marvin Scrya tenía gangrena en el pulgar.

Fate: Lo es si consideras que pretendía morderte el cuello, esta furioso, completamente fuera de si. Fue Necesario que Subaru, Teana, Caro y Erio sujetaran a Zafira.

Yuuno: Eso fue todo.

Fate: Casi, te retorciste un par de veces en el piso y luego gritaste algo como.

Soy un huron

Y estoy enojado

Contemplen a Yuuno

Y su calzón dorado.

Yuuno: ¡Cool! Mi antiguo grito de guerra de cuando fui un superhéroe, que tiempos aquellos.

Fate: No quiero saber nada de eso, después de escuchar tu Hnmmm "grito de guerra" pensé que ya no podrías hacer nada mas estupido, pero me equivoque, contigo siempre se puede contar para hacer de una mala situación una situación peor.

Yuuno: Te quejas mucho, pero estas sonriendo ¿no me digas que después de todo lo disfrutaste?

Fate: Deja de interrumpir o no voy a acabar nunca. Como iba diciendo, sacaste un ánfora de tu saco y . . . . . se la estrellaste a Zafira en la cara.

Yuuno: ¡Wooau que malo soy!

Fate: Obvio eso no le gusto nada y eso que ya estaba molesto, corrió hacia ti soltándose del agarre de Caro y Erio (**Nota; no altere ninguno de los diálogos, Fate realmente no menciono Subaru y Teana que también sujetaban a Zafira)** Cuando estuvo encima de ti comenzó a morderte eso por decir, cuando menos tu por otra parte golpeabas al aire y gritabas "VIOLACION, VIOLACION". Al final tanto ruido termino por despertar a Vivio, empezó a llorar ( Fate – huron cretino-) jamás vio a Zafira comportarse así eso la asusto mucho.

Yuuno: "__"

Fate: Con eso termino todo. Zafira se acerco con cuidado de no asustar más a Vivio. En ese momento fue cuando te recuperaste, tomaste tu dedo del piso y te tele transportaste. Causaste todo un revuelo en menos de 2 minutos.

Yuuno: Y después termine en el callejón. Oye, Fate lo lamento no fue mi intención jamás quise que esto pasara. Tú sabes que quiero a Vivio. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

Fate: Si, Yuuno te perdono, debo de estar loca pero si te perdono.

Yuuno: Es por que me amas.

Fate: no lo arruines.

**Tal**** como lo pensaba a Fate le es completamente imposible estar enojada con alguien por mucho tiempo. Por que ella es lo que la gente denomina una buena persona y las buenas personas tienden a perdonar, sinceramente no se ni por que se toma la molestia de enojarse con migo si al final siempre me perdona, cosas de gente buena. Si se los preguntaban no, yo no soy una buena persona, nunca lo he sido y probablemente nunca lo seré.**

Fate: Yuuno, cuando mencionaste que todo seria mejor si desaparecieras ¿no lo decías en serio verdad?

Yuuno: No lo se, ciertamente no tengo nada que me retenga en este mundo, ni amor, ni dinero. No haría gran diferencia estar o no estar.

Fate: No digas eso, ya te lo dije antes, tienes personas a las que les importas.

Yuuno: Nombra si quiera una, ¡a y mis acreedores no cuentan!

Fate: Te diré una, Arf. A apuesto que esta preocupada por ti.

Yuuno: ¿La enana muerde pantuflas? No la veo por ninguna parte ¿tampoco ella sabe de mi desgracia?

Fate: No, de lo contrario estaría aquí estoy segura de eso. Y también estoy yo, Yuuno no me gustaría perderte. Eres una buena persona, claro cuando no te estas comportando como un idiota. Así que borra esa tonta idea de que nadie te quiere de tu cabeza.

Yuuno: ¡Pero solo si me sostienes la mano!

**Y ****así lo hizo, no pensé que se atreviera pero me equivoque. Que momento mas incomodo cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y toda la rabia que sentía por ella se desvanecía. Me sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa sorprendido de mi mismo. En aquella pequeña habitación de hospital el destino definitivamente nos jodio.**

**O****tra vez ese silencio incomodo que ya fuera familiar entre nosotros, eso si había un aire mas tranquilo que flotaba en el ambiente, ya no estaba cargado de esa tensión. Se que ahora diré una cosa muy hipócrita, pero no me importa dejare que el "Yuuno bueno" hable ahora y les diga que en ese momento detenido en el tiempo considero a Fate mi amiga, una persona buena y desinteresada que le brindaría una mano a un tipo como yo.**

**Pueden terminar de leer ahora si desean un final feliz, si quieren pensar que tuve un cambio de ****corazón y veo al mundo de una forma mejor, apaguen su computadora ahora, el tiempo de los cuentos termino y es hora de ir a la cama.**

**Si aun están leyendo esto significa que a desecharon mi advertencia inicial y desean conocer el verdadero final de mi pequeña pero muy extraña aventura. No mentí cuando dije que sentí que, Fate era mi amiga todo eso es verdad pero lo pondré de este modo, nuestras amistada es como una sandia cuadrada, muy practica pero simplemente no es natural ni sano, hablo de nuestra amistad las sandias probablemente si lo sean. Así que dependía una vez más de mí restaurar el balance universal de las cosas.**

Fate: Es hora de irme Yuuno, te deseo que te recuperes y le diré a una de las enfermeras que te venga a verte en un momento.

Yuuno: Bien.

Fate: Una cosa mas, solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que pase o haya pasado entre nosotros; No te odio y no creo poder hacerlo nunca. Duerme bien y trata de descansar.

**Como dije era mi responsabilidad llevar este ****río a su cause y no tenia ganas de escuchar otro de los discursos ñoños sobre el amor y la amistad de Fate además **

**¿POR QUE CARAJOS ELLA ME IBA A ODIAR A MI?, YO SOY EL QUE PERDIO TODO, SE SUPONE QUE YO DEVERIA ESTAR MOLESTO, NO ELLA.**

Yuuno: Gracias, Fate yo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que pase o haya pasado entre nosotros.. . . . ¡Pues no importa por que aun sigo siendo la primera persona que vio a Nanoha desnuda! Yeah.

Fate: ¿Qué?

Yuuno: Además yo acompañe a Vivio en su primer día de clases. ¿Dónde estabas tú por cierto?

Fate: Yuuno ¿tratas de hacerme enojar?

Yuuno: Para nada, estos son hechos comprobables. Si quisiera hacerte enojar hablaría de tus ojos.

Fate: ¿Mis ojos?

Yuuno: Si tus ojos, son demasiado rojos. Luces como un conejo drogado. No sabes cuantas veces he querido gritarte en la mañana "Deja eso, Fate Trix es solo para chavos"

Fate: Será mejor que me vaya antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta. ¡Además eso del conejo Trix ni siquiera tiene sentido!

Yuuno: Pero eso no es nada comparado con tu cabello.

Fate: ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?

**¡Bingo! Comenzaba a pensar que Fate no iba a defenderse pero como dijo un viejo amigo alguna vez "Vanidad, m****i pecado favorito". Solo un ligero comentario sobre el cuidado de su apariencia y Fate dio media vuelta.**

Yuuno: Nada, es solo que esta tan despeinado y largo aggghhh, parece que hubieras matado un perro a cabezazos.

Fate: ¿Bardiche?

Bardiche: Yes sir?

Fate: ¡Thunder Rage!

Yuuno: ¿THUNDER RAGE? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL POR EL AMOR DE DIOS.

**Las cosas no salieron del todo como las ****planee, es verdad que Fate me sigue odiando y eso es bueno pero yo creí que me daría una cachetada o un golpecito, no imagine que terminaría destruyendo el ala oeste del hospital .Yo quería restaurar el río y termine moviendo todo el maldito mar. Mujeres, ¿quien las entiende?**

**Eso es todo querido lector, ya no hay mucho que decir, mas que cuando, Fate termino conmigo ocupe una cirugía para que me sacaran el hígado de entre los pulmones. Dos días después y gracias a la herencia genética Scrya estaba otra vez sobre mis pies en camino a casa, justo a tiempo si me permiten decirlo ya que las enfermeras tras soportarme durante tanto tiempo estaban levantando firmas en una petición para que yo fuera castrado químicamente ¿se lo imaginan? **

**Casi lo olvido ese día no era el único Scrya hospitalizado, para cuando me dieron de alta me volví a encontrar con mi Primo Jim, pero en una silla de ruedas**

Jim: Yuuno-rudo, ¿también te dieron de alta? Jaja que borrachera. Hay que hacer esto de nuevo.

Yuuno: ¿No estas enojado? Oye que bien, pero y esa silla ¿a que se debe?

Jim: A se debe a que eres un puerco, resulta que la uña del dedo con que me golpeaste tenia agentes nocivos y desconocidos por el planeta. Contraje una infección que me dejo paralítico

Yuuno: Cuanto lo siento, Jim ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Jim: No te sientas mal, Yuuno-rudo, estas chingaderas pasan, creo que hasta debería agradecértelo. Haz curado mi pedofilia, ¡ya no siento nada debajo de la cintura! Créetelo jaja la cura para la pedofilia es una silla de ruedas.

Yuuno: Me alegro que te lo tomes tan bien.

Jim: Pues claro, si hasta tengo un nuevo empleo ¿recuerdas aquel dispositivo que te enseñe en el bar? Pues te diré que con algo de ayuda del buen amigo Spaghetti, mi invento llego hasta los altos mandos. Me prometieron borrar todos los cargos de perturbación de la paz, robo e intento de secuestro si trabajaba para ellos como técnico en reparación de dispositivos y maquinas. ¿Te lo crees? ¡Pues créetelo!

Yuuno: Malditos bastardos!!!!.

**Con eso doy por terminado esa pequeña anécdota de mi vida. Antes de decirles adiós por el momento (o tal vez para siempre si no tengo nada ****más que escribir) me gustaría contestar uno cuantos mensajes del blog.**

**Dear Xeonice:**

**¿Cómo puedes decir que mi vida es patética? Es muy dura si, pero también tengo cable gratis, y una resistencia sobre humana al licor, como vez mi vida esta llena de placeres. Estoy empezando a pensar que eres Chrono, el tampoco podía apreciar mis virtudes. **

**¿Cómo es eso de que le harás un altar a Scaglietti? El orate ese intento destruir el mundo, tampoco es que me sorprenda****, digo ya todos sabemos de la extraña moralidad que maneja nuestro querido régimen gubernamental, hasta el maldito Jim consiguió empleo. Hablando de Jim, no lo voy a negar el si es una lacra social pero espero que no juzgues a todo los Scrya por sus acciones. Me despido Xeonice, Chrono o quien quiera que sea. Tú Héroe Yuuno Scrya **

**Pos****data:**

**Aquella vez que Fate y yo cambiamos de cuerpo, no intente verla desnuda veras, estuvimos en el cuerpo del otro como 2 días, créeme que tuve tiempo de sobra para echar un vistazo, pero esa es otra historia.**

**Dear Shamal:**

**Sinceramente no se de que me hablas, jamás he robado nada de tu puesto, aun que tal vez quieras cambiar esas pastillas para dormir por esas nuevas con sabor a naranja, las otras saben muy mal y provocan estreñimiento.**

**Perdona que no me tome tus amenazas muy enserio, pero**** en el pasado todos los Wolkinritter no pudieron vencer a dos niñas de nueve años una de ellas que yo mismo le enseñe a usar su magia, por lo tanto no creo que deba preocuparme mucho, por otro lado si consigues despegar a Signum del trasero de Fate por cinco minutos yo mismo me cortare con su espada ¿que te parece?**

**Se despide tu ídolo Yuuno Scrya.**

*Todo lo anteriormente escrito cae bajo la responsabilidad de Yuuno Scrya, encargado en jefe de la Biblioteca infinita*

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Otro día había terminado, su trabajo concluyo y se encamino a casa. Un dolor en su espalda lo aqueja y en su interior reina la incertidumbre. Era un mar de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado por fin saco todo eso que le tenia molesto desde hace tiempo, la locura se había tranquilizado al menos de momento, sin embargo la moneda tiene dos caras. Al haber contado todo y verlo en retrospectiva se sentía vacío, no había odio, ni alegría, solo estaba vacío.

Al ponerse de pie sus articulaciones crujieron, recordándole cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado. Froto sus ojos, estar enfrente de la computadora tantas horas los cansaba. No tenia prisa por llegar, estaba cansado y ese era el problema. Llevaba cansado demasiados años. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo darse por vencido, caer y no levantarse.

-Pero la vida es puta y hay que joderse- dicho esto casi se destornillo de la risa, doblándose con las manos en el estomago -Ja Ja Ja, por que es mejor estar loco y saberlo, que estar cuerdo y no entenderlo.

Para cuando llego al hogar estaba más calmado, reflexionaba sobre el día de hoy. Su mente estaba lejos en aquel cuarto de hospital, le parecía extraño cuanto daño se habían hecho mutuamente sin siquiera proponérselo. La idea le seguía rondando la cabeza al meterse entre las sabanas de su cama. Ahora estaba acostado pero no más cómodo, el sueño no llegaba. La puerta de la alcoba se abrió un poco, dejando pasar un haz de luz obstruido por la sombra de una persona.

-¿Yuuni, estas despierto?- Arf asomo parte de su cara através del espacio abierto de la puerta, su voz tenia un liguero temblor que no paso desapercibido para Yuuno.

-Hola, ¿A que debo del honor de su vista a esta parte tan olvidada de la casa, Señorita Scarlett?

-¿Qué?-Su cara reflejaba una cómica mueca de desconcierto.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Sonrío, de la misma manera que solía hacerlo años atrás, antes de que su locura se hiciera obvia.

-Quería saber como te fue- En el marco de la puerta con medio cuerpo escondido detrás de ella, no dejaba de mirar a los lados del pasillo claramente incomoda- ¿Que tal tu blog? ¿Escribiste mucho hoy?

-Algo, casi acabo, cambiando el tema, ¿no se te paso tu hora de dormir? Después de todo ya es algo tarde.

-¡Deja de hablarme de ese modo, yo no tengo hora de dormir!

-Odias desvelarte- sonrío triunfal cuando, Arf no tuvo ningún argumento contra eso-¿Por qué sigues en la puerta? Entra de una vez, no me gusta hablar con solo la mitad de tu cabeza.

La puerta por fin se abrió por completo y esta vez Yuuno estaba perplejo. Ahí estaba Arf descalza, vistiendo una piyama de pantaloncillos cortos y camisa extra larga color negro, hasta ahí todo normal. Lo que no terminaba de encajar es la enorme almohada que mantenía abrazada y donde ocultaba de nuevo la mitad de la cara además de eso las piernas le temblaban un poco. Yuuno la contemplo un momento antes de que todas las piezas cayeran en su lugar.

-Dime ¿Qué tal estuvo tu maratón de películas de horror?

Un ligero rubor cruzo la cara de la pequeña familiar antes de contestar.

-No lo termine de ver.

-¿Y por que no señorita Scarlett?- Para estas alturas Yuuno estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no reír.

-Creo que los dos sabemos por que, Yuuni y si te atreves a reírte te garantizo que será lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida Scrya.

-Por favor ¿como puedes temer a un monstruo de película? ¡Eres el familiar de una de las magas más fuertes que conozco por el amor de Dios!

-Bien, en primera, tengo la fuerza de una niña combinada con la de una cachorra. ¡No es como si estuviera en la mejor condición de mi vida! Y en segundo, ese payaso da miedo y enserio. No quiero volver a ver un globo en mi vida.

-Recuerda que todos flotan- su voz se torno macabra y abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo dijo.

-No hagas eso-le arrojo la almohada, seguía temblando y su cara estaba mas roja que hace rato. Fue entonces cuando Yuuno supo que el juego había terminado.

-Ven sube- aparto la sabana a un lado y le dejo un espacio en su cama, pero Arf no se movió, solo se quedo ahí frotando un pie con otro- Vamos no me hagas pedirlo otra vez, ya de por si me siento como Michael Jackson

De un solo movimiento cruzo el cuarto y entro en la cama, solo voltio una vez a ver el borde donde terminaba la sabana para aumentar la distancia entre ese espacio desconocido que representaba el "debajo la cama", como consecuencia disminuyo la distancia que la separaba de Yuuno.

- Si ese payaso aparece tengo la esperanza de que te coma a ti primero y este conforme con eso.

-Si, Arf yo también te quiero- contesto en tono sarcástico.

-¿Algo te molesta verdad?

-¿A que viene eso tan de repente?-Pregunto sorprendido por ser tomado con la guardia baja.

-Algo serio ¿no? lo se por que no hueles a nachos, eso quiere decir que no has comido nada, tampoco te has quitado la cinta del cabello, ese descuido no es normal en ti.

Arf era cuidadosa, conocía a Yuuno lo suficiente para saber que si en algún momento se sentía amenazado saltaría inmediatamente a otra de sus personalidades y evadiría el tema por completo.

-Luces preocupado, tienes esa mirada en tu cara otra vez. Dime, ¿en que estas pensando?

-No querrás saberlo-respondió en un tono de voz que seguía siendo divertido-¿no se supone que estabas asustada o algo así? Duérmete ya.

-Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti.

-No tienes por que.

-Dímelo.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo- Sujeto una de las largas orejas de ella y respondió en un susurro- Estaba pensando en, Fate 6 metros bajo tierra.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así?- le retiro la mano que sujetaba su oreja.

-Tienes que admitir que es algo divertido. Cómo aquel juego de mesa ¿Quien mato a, Fate? Fue Yuuno, en su casa, con un bate.

-Si, que divertido- contesto con una voz apagada y triste antes de moverse en la cama dándole la espalda- Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, buenas noches.

-Tampoco es para que te lo tomes de esa forma, fue solo una tonta broma.

-No le veo lo gracioso, básicamente quieres que, Fate y yo muramos, perdona si no me rió.

-No dije nada sobre ti, solo sobre, Fate

- ¿Y que crees que me pasara a mi? No soy una persona real, Yuuno- Aunque no podía verle el rostro supo al instante que, Arf esta dolida- Ni siquiera tengo un propósito real, me siento inútil casi todo el tiempo y la persona que aprecio me dice que me quiere muerta, que buena broma. Me "muero" de risa.

Una vez más lastimo a una persona sin pensarlo, pero esta vez había sido a alguien que de hecho le importaba. Arf tenía muchos sentimientos guardados, que difícil mente podía ser vistos através la cortina de jovialidad y confianza que proyectaba. Arf y muerte dos palabras que nunca quería tener que asociar, ella era lo único que tenia y perderla de repente por que, Fate muriera en algún lugar lejano era una idea horrible. La dulce ironía era que su felicidad dependía de la persona que más odiaba. _Fate, Fate, Fate_ al final todo se reduce a eso.

Le tomo repentinamente por la muñeca obligándola a encararlo. Como un acto reflejo la rodio con los brazos, le aparto delicadamente los mechones de cabello rojizo que caían sobre su cara y deposito un tierno beso en la marca en forma de ópalo que tenía en la frente.

-¿Yuyu...unie?- pronuncio su nombre de forma entre cortada, mientras la sangre le subía ala cara, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le cruzo por la mente que se saldría de su pecho.

-Mañana salgamos a divertirnos, este lugar es un bodrio después de un rato.-declaro. No le pediría perdón por lo que había dicho, sus disculpas siempre eran hipócritas y era algo que no deseaba ser ahora.

-¿Cómo en una cita?- le dijo en tono burlón pero con la cara aun roja.

-Llámala como te de tu gana, con que mañana no tenga que ver esta casa por varias horas me es igual.

-Una cita entonces- Sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo acurrucándose entre sus brazos con la cabeza apoya en su pecho, por debajo de la sabana su cola se agitaba de alegría. Hasta que por fin se quedo dormida.

Por su parte Yuuno tardo mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño, la mortalidad de su amiga le atormentaba. Arf le había dejando pensando en algo más aterrador que cualquier película de terror que ella haya visto esa noche.

-Momento ¿Acaso, ella dijo cita?

Definitivamente seria una larga noche.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Bien, antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo después de tanto tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo, solo quiero decirles que esta es la ultima parada antes del gran final del cuento de Yuuno y una disculpa a todos los fans de Yuuno que creen que descompuse al personaje. Todo es solo por diversión y tengo una buena excusa para ello, que les diré en el ultimo episodio. **


	7. El Final y depues

Las 4 de la mañana, ya no tenia caso intentar dormir.

Decidió que ya era hora de abandonar la cama que por esa noche compartió con Arf quien, lentamente le había empujado hacia la orilla.

— ¿Cómo es posible que una cosa diminuta como tu me saque me mi propia cama?-susurro a nadie en especial.

Se levanto teniendo especial cuidado de no despertarla, camino dentro de la oscuridad del cuarto, golpeándose la punta del dedo meñique del pie con la mesa de noche que sostenía un único libro "Lo que el viento de llevo" (Yuuno, lo usaba cuando quería dormirse)

— ¡La puta que te parió! Te maldijo señorita Scarlett-Grito mientras saltaba en un pie, de inmediato se tapo la boca y giro el cuello volteando a ver a, Arf.

Por increíble que pareciera seguía durmiendo como si nada. Yuuno recordó entonces un detalle que le había mencionado con anterioridad. Como familiar de Fate, Arf desistió de tomar energía de su ama, pequeñas dosis apenas suficientes para seguir existiendo. Lo que irremediablemente la llevaba a consumir grandes cantidades de carbohidratos y dormir varias horas. _¿__Esto último es precisamente lo que no hiciste no?_

— ¡Desvelarte por un montón de películas de horror! Menuda estupidez – se cruzo de brazos y asintió en la oscuridad — Esta bien, lo e decidido, ¡Hare que esta cita sea la mejor cita de la historia!

La misma mañana dos horas después, Yuuno estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la residencia Takamachi. Nanoha tendría al menos una hora de haber salido. Toco el timbre y pasando un minuto o tal vez dos recibió respuesta. Cuando la puerta se abrió revelo a Fate, primero confundida y luego sobresaltada.

— O no ¡eso si que no! Puedes molestarme todo lo que quieras en horas de oficina, pero hasta entonces no quiero verte.

—Siempre es un placer verte, Fate. Quiero hablar contigo ¿Puedo pasar?

—No. Quiero decir, debo llevar a Vivio a la escuela, así que como vez no es un buen momento.

— ¡Es domingo!-dijo ante poniendo un pie sobre el marco de la puerta.

— Bien- se aparto dejando espacio para dejar entra a Yuuno.

—No te pongas así. Vamos te preparo un café.

Yuuno pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Fate en un gesto amable. De esta manera la condujo por su propia casa hacia la cocina. En ella Fate tomo asiento en una de las cómodas sillas que apenas compro el año pasado mientras, Yuuno preparaba algo de café.

— Bien, Yuuno habla-comenzó Fate sin andarse con rodeos, froto sus ojos antes de dirigirle una mirada suspicaz al bibliotecario.

— No hay por que alarmarse. Solo vengo a decirte que te perdono, por cada cosas horrible que me has hecho desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida.

— ¿Disculpa?- el sobre salto de Fate se llevo los pocos rastros del sueño que le quedaban.

— ¡Disculpas aceptadas!-le alboroto cabello al mismo tiempo que la ejercía un poco mas de presión para mantenerla sentada. —Aquí esta tu café, cuidado esta caliente.

De un manotazo aparto la mano del Bibliotecario imprudente antes de lanzarle una mirada hostil. Contó hasta diez sin pronunciar palabras y bebió un sorbo de café. Tenia un sabor diferente, no es era malo de hecho era bastante bueno, hizo una nota mental de averiguar donde Nanoha lo había comprado y conseguir más.

— No me estaba disculpado- Fate contemplo su taza de café y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de dar otro sorbo _"Que buen café"_. Se dijo así misma y dio un sorbo más.

— Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte- continuo, Yuuno después de tomar asiento frente a Fate —Quiero. No, más bien necesito que vivas. Sabe Dios que cosas peligrosas haces cuando estas fuera pero debes tener mas cuidado. No puedo permitir que nada malo te pase, al menos por hoy.

— ¿Te preocupas por mi? – Bostezo y dio un nuevo sorbo a la taza — Que tierno eres, pero creo que puedo cuidarme sola. Si eso es todo, Yuuno creo que me gustaría regresar a mi cama, tengo demasiado sueño.

— Lamentablemente no puedo confiarte tu propia seguridad, pero no te preocupes me encargare que nada malo te pase el día de "_hoy_".

— ¿De que estas hablando?- levanto la taza que se quedo a medio camino de sus labios cuando de pronto lo comprendió todo. Vio la taza antes de fijar su mirada en, Yuuno que sonreía de forma perturbadora. — Bastardo.

—Relájate, solo estarás dormida un par de horas. Piensa que es como si te tomaras un día libre.

— No puedes estar hablando enserio- mantener su ojos abiertos se había vuelto un gran esfuerzo.

— En eso tienes razón- Yuuno se había situado al lado de Fate y la levantaba en brazos sin ningún tipo de oposición — No soy tan magnánimo como para perdonarte.

Se marcho de la residencia Takamachi dejando a, Fate dormida en su cama. La primera parte y las más difícil del plan estaba saliendo de maravilla, todo lo demás seria miel sobre hojuelas… Pero como Yuuno solo hay uno, en definitiva las cosas no saldrían ni remotamente bien.

Para TSAB este seria conocido como el caso: **Yuuno, Velocidad y Bon Jovi**

Unas cuantas horas después en otro apartamento muy legos de donde Yuuno drogo a Fate, Arf comenzaba a estirar su cuerpo de manera perezosa. La cama le quedaba demasiado grande, demasiado grande para una persona de su tamaño, demasiado grande para una sola persona. Su boca se abrió liberando una almohada que había sido presa de otro de los sueños comestibles de la pequeña familiar. Fue en ese instante que la vio. Una carta colocada sobre la mesa de noche en sima de "Lo que el viento se llevo" con su nombre escrito.

Parpadeo un par de veces, comprobando que la carta era real. Cuando la abrió reconoció la caligrafía afeminada de Yuuno.

"_Hey, Arf __ me parece que tenemos una cita el día de hoy._

_El almuerzo esta en el refrigerador, asegúrate de calentarlo antes de comértelo, saben tengo demasiado tiempo que no me divierto sanamente, bueno a menos que consideres sano aquella inolvidable noche de juerga que termine desmayado enfrente del la clínica dental o aquella otra vez en que…_

— ¿Uh?- Arf salto un par de paginas de la supuestamente pequeña nota que Yuuno había dejando, ya sabia lo propenso que era de divagar cuando escribía.

…_Y recuerdo que mi padre me dijo "No, si yo te quise matar desde el momento en que naciste, pero tu terco en que querías vivir, válgame nunca pensé que un bebe pudiera aguantar tanto bajo el agua" Mi padre era un bastardo, pero no tanto como mi abuelo, ese si que era un maldito…_

Arf salto mas paginas.

…_Yo tenia un pequeño perro llamado Chapi, era un perro muy bonito pero tenia un problema en las cuerda bucales, el pobre Chapi no podía ladrar, solo emitía un chillido constante, si estaba feliz chillaba, si estaba enojado chillaba, si estaba triste chillaba mas. Un buen día mi padre con una pala sobre los hombros saco a dar un paseo a Chapi, solo uno de ellos volvió. Bajo esta línea de pensamientos entenderás por que tengo que acabar con Rein…_

Arf salto todas las páginas de la extraña nota que cada vez parecía más una nota de suicidio hasta llegar a su final.

_Te __estaré esperando en el estacionamiento oeste que da a la salida de la biblioteca, no vayas a trabajar hoy. Vístete apropiadamente._

— ¿Qué me vista apropiadamente?- se pregunto extrañada— ¿que se supone que significa es?

_Posdata:_

_Me refiero a que no te vistas como un maldito niño de 12 años, ¿te mataría usar un vestido de vez en cuando? _

— ¿Un vestido? ¿Por lo menos sabes lo poco practico que es un vestido cuando tienes cola?- exhalo un fuerte suspiro, como si llegara a una conclusión evidente— Ni siquiera se si tengo uno de eso.

A la misma hora cuando Arf despertaba el noticiero transmitía la persecución de una conductora demente al mando de un deportivo negro último modelo.

La cafetería de TSAB estaba llena de espectadores que al salir a comer no les avisaron que seria comida y show. Estaban encantados y lanzaban exclamaciones cada vez que la conductora hacia una acrobacia especialmente difícil y cuando la autoridad usaba la fuerza para detenerle Como estrellar los coches patrullas sobre el deportivo negro, un abanico de chispas se extendía cada vez que esto pasaba y al menos la puerta del copiloto estaba hecha un desastre.

Lo único que se sabia del conductor demente es que al parecer era una chica rubia de unos 20 años anunciaba el reportero que seguía la noticia desde el aire.

— Ese es el auto de Testarossa ¿verdad?- comento Signum desde su asiento en la cafetería usando un tono casual — Así que por fin a pasado. Se volvió loca, aun que no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

— Que decepción –comento Hayate al lado de Signum — ¡¿donde esta el drama, el giro en la trama, la emoción?! ¡¿Dónde?!

— Eh… Hayate-chan, pienso que ya es suficientemente dramático que este siendo perseguida por un montón de policías en una carretera congestionada- repuso Shamal— Además creo que deberíamos hacer algo.

— Créanme, ¡si no tiene el cuerpo de Nanoha-chan atado en la cajuela no tiene nada!.. ¿Por que me miran así? ¡No me salgan con que ustedes no lo pensaron!

— No soy yo, Yuuno robo mi auto- Fate apareció detrás de ellas sujetándose la cabeza con una mano – Y si pensaban que era yo ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie haya afuera tratando de ayudarme?-comento indignada

— So, Yuuno robo tu auto. Ven ¡Eso si es una trama!

Hayate alargo su mano apresando la de Fate, y por segunda vez en el día fue obligada a sentarse. — Quiero saber lo todo, no omitas ningún detalle por sucio que sea. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Una pelea a muerte? Vamos escúpelo.

— Creo que lo que Hayate-chan trata de decir – Intervino Shamal, Tamborileando la mesa con el dedo para hacerse notar — Es que, es sorprendente que Yuuno haya podido robarte y que estamos algo preocupadas por el estado es que te encuentras.

Signum asintió dando su silenciosa aprobación.

— Además, desde que Scaglietti esta en prisión este lugar a estado muy aburrido-declaro Hayate cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con aire sabiondo.

Fate levanto si vista al televisor de la cafetería e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su deportivo negro fue estrellado una vez más contra la barrera de contención. La cabeza la sentía a estallar a causa de la droga que ingirió. Era como tener a todo el equipo de Futbol practicando patadas contras su coronilla.

Fate les contó su historia, al mismo tiempo, Yuuno peleaba en la carretera contra todo lo que se ponía en frente, se había convertido en el conductor sin frenos.

— ¡Jamás me atraparan con vida!- Gritaba Yuuno a todos los autos patrullas que estaba detrás del, hasta que uno le golpea por detrás haciéndolo volar contra el volante — ¡¿Qué no podemos llevarnos bien?!

El bólido negro barría la carretera, dejando a tras a propios y extraños y dejando ese olor a caucho quemado en todo el aire. El deportivo de Fate estaba casi hecho pedazos, pero era una bestia de acero que se negaba a morir, mientras en el radio Bon Jovi cantaba Living on a prayer: "Whooah were half way there"__**(N/A: Se puede traducir como "estamos a medio camino de hay")**

— Tú lo haz dicho hermano, ya casi –Toco el ramo de magnolias envueltas en un lazo negro que tenia sobre el asiento del copiloto.

Cualquier otro día la persecución no habría pasado del las puertas del cementerio. Donde robo las magnolias de la tumba de un general que había muerto de vejez hace solo un día, enfrente de dolientes y militares Yuuno tomo las flores (- ¿Para que le sirven a el las flores? ¿Lo van a usar de abono?) Una cosa llevo a otra, un doliente llamo niña a Yuuno. Nada es claro desde ahí, mas tarde en el informe policiaco citaron que; amenazo como matar a cada uno de sus descendientes antes de corre con flores en mano rumbo al deportivo negro.

La lección aquí es que jamás te metas con gente muy inflúyete que a hecho donaciones a los buenos servidores de orden, a menos que desees tener a todo el cuerpo de policía detrás de ti.

Yuuno dio siguió avanzando a toda velocidad por la ruta 4 a su lado, Sunset Boulevard pasaba como si fuera un borrón y Bon Jovi no dejaba de cantar,

"livin on a prayer, take my hand and well make it – I swear" (viviendo de una plegaria, toma mi mano y lo lograremos – Lo juro)

Pero en una curva especialmente cerrada, el bólido negro que hasta ahora lo había ayudado a escapar se volcó producto de la velocidad. Dio tres vueltas sobre si mismo, invirtiendo el techo y el piso hasta que al final quedo de nuevo con sus cuatro llantas sobre el asfalto de granito. Completamente roto, más allá de cualquier reparación el vehículo lucia como una bestia agonizante, con el techo hundido y los vidrios rotos clavados en gran parte del cuerpo de Yuuno y del cual escurría un liquido tibio de su entre pierna.

— O, por favor que sea sangre-rogó Yuuno, palpándose la entre pierna.

Bon Jovi daba su último canto desde el radio, bajo el completamente inservible marcador de velocidad

_Cause it doesnt make difference_

_if we make or not._

_Weve got each other and thats a lot_

_Fol love – Well give a shot_

_(Por que no hace ninguna diferencia_

_Si lo logramos o no_

_Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es suficiente_

_Por amor- Le daremos una oportunidad)_

Por la televisión se mostró el destrozado auto del que empezaba a salir un espeso humo negro (Fate emitió un grito ahogado por su carro). La cafetería de TSAB estaba en un profundo estado de shock. Todos contenían la respiración. La increíble carrera había llegado a un final abrupto y "la conductora" dejo un libro sin una conclusión escrita

— ¡Vamos loquita!- se escucho el grito de apoyo de una de las mesas.

— ¡Tu puedes! Animo loquita- un segundo grito masculino apoyo solidariamente a la conductora sin frenos.

— ¡We love you loquita-chan!

— Loquita, loquita, loquita- La cafetería estallo en gritos de apoyo, tan ensordecedores que apenas y podía escuchar a la persona de alado.

— ¿Cuándo crees que se den cuenta de la verdad? –Le pregunto Fate a Hayate al oído.

— ¿A quien le importa? Loquita, Loquita – Hayate sacudía las manos en el aire uniéndose al coro entre risas.

—La policía finalmente averiguado la identidad de la misteriosa conductora; Aparentemente es un joven que funge como bibliotecario en el Buró de defensa, Yuuno Scrya y…

Cualquier cosa que la voz del reportero de la tele haya dicho se perdió entre el mas sepulcral silencio en que había caído, una vez mas todos los empleados masculinos que esta hace unos momento estaba alentando a la loquita.

— Solo, Yuuno pudo haber castrado a toda una generación de hombres de un solo golpe- Reflexiono Hayate, antes de beber un poco de café.

— Había escuchado el rumor de una persecución por televisión ¿Quién diría que acabaría así? ¿Quieren ver algo interesante?

— Hola, Shari ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Pregunto Hayate a la recién llegada.

— Miren ustedes mismas- Sentándose en a la mesa, puso una laptop en el centro dejando que pudieran leer el titulo que salía en la pantalla.

— ¿Yuuno Scrya`s Blog?-Pronunciaron todos al unísono.

En el lugar del accidente, Yuuno sangraba profundamente de una herida en su frente y estaba seguro que tenia uno o dos huesos rotos. Volteo su cabeza al asiento del copiloto, lo que provoco una nueva oleada de dolor y contemplo una única magnolia sobreviviente. "_Esto no puede terminar así, alguien espera por mi. Bon Jovi aguarda pacientemente mi regreso… ¿para qué rayos Bon Jovi quiere una magnolia?... ¡Arf! Ella me espera y si no llego me pateara el trasero._

— ¡Arranca maldito trasto!- Grito Yuuno (haciendo que unas gotas de de sangre cayeran sobre el tablero) mientras giraba violentamente las llaves sobre el contacto del bólido negro, que respondió con un gemido de la torturada maquinaria antes de arrancar.

En ese instante el deportivo negro se convirtió en un verdadero bólido, con llamas saliendo de su motor y su carrocería hecha añicos, se dirigió a una velocidad imposible hacia la biblioteca infinita.

Ningún policía sentía ya ánimos para continuar la persecución.

A regañadientes, Arf trato de cumplir la petición de Yuuno lo mejor que pudo. Le esperaba cerca del estacionamiento tal como le había dicho e incluso usando una falda tableada roja que estaba casi segura había pertenecido a Fate.

— Me siento bastante rara usando esto, no es que las odie, pero no soy de las personas a las que se les ve bien-Suspiro profundamente, unas cuantas personas pasaban por ahí y con sus largas orejas no pudo evitar escuchar fragmentos de una conversación.

— Amigo creo que jamás me repondré de esto, ese estupido chico lucia como toda una mujer.

— ¡Y ciertamente manejaba como una! pero que idiota y yo gritando Loquita-chan, que imbecil.

_¿Un chico idiota que parece mujer? Podrían estar hablando de… no, vamos Arf estas siendo paranoica, además Yuuni no tiene auto. Es otra persona en definitiva._

— Pero tienes que admitir que fue bastante entretenido-continuaron las voces antes de que, Arf los localizara a uno metros de ella hacia su izquierda.

— No dijo que no ¡después de todo no conozco a nadie tan loco como para conducir por encima de la azotea de todos eso edificios!

_Creo que yo conozco alguien tan loco como para hacerlo, pero de nuevo, Yuuni no tiene auto. Es completamente imposible, ¿será que siempre que dicen idiota o loco pienso en Yuuni inmediatamente? Si, eso es, de ninguna manera Yuuni podría hacer algo así._

— Pero mi parte favorita tendría que ser cuando condujo como 100km en reversa solo, para pararse en ese puesto de nachos.

— Oh si ¿como pude olvidar eso? un clásico instantáneo

_Si, es el, Yuuni ¿Qué hiciste ahora?_

No espero mucho para saberlo, una mano suave se coloco encima de su cabeza, como si ese siempre hubiera sido su lugar. Se volvió para ver al dueño de esa mano. Yuuno estaba frente a ella, cubierto de cortadas y moretones pero de nuevo, Yuuno tenia esa sonrisa amable en su rostro.

— Oye ¿sabes si por casualidad Fate tiene seguro del carro?- pregunto Yuuno en un tono amigable, como si presentarse medio muerto a una cita fuera normal.

— Yuuni, ¿Qué te paso? Mírate ¡estas, lastimado!

— Eso no importa, toma- Le arrojo la ultima magnolia sobreviviente del accidente.- Creo recordar que es tu flor favorita.

Arf no sabia si llorar o reír, la magnolia no era su flor favorita y siendo completamente sincera no le gustaban muchos las flores tampoco. Lo más probable era que Yuuno confundiera cuando le dijo que le gusto mucho la película de Magnolias de Acero. Pero no podía decírselo viéndolo ahí tan desgraciado, simplemente le rompía el corazón. Sin duda es Familiar de Fate.

Aun que por otro lado, Arf no sabia que Yuuno robo esa flor de un cementerio por que no quería gastar mas de los necesario.

— Gracias, esta muy bonita- sacudió sus orejas caninas y sonriendo feliz. Ven, será mejor que te lleve a casa. Necesitas descansar y…

Para su sorpresa Yuuno le había alzado en vilo acunándola en sus brazos.

— A descansar nada, te prometí una cita y eso sigue en pie, no importa que diga ese jodido Bon Jovi.

Y ella de su asombro no salía, le ardía las mejillas de lo cerca que estaba, sujeta entre sus brazos como alguna cría de cuento de hadas con los puños cerrados y pegados al pecho. A su nariz llegaba el aroma de sangre y sudor mezclados, mientras le veía esbozar esa sonrisa bobalicona y mojigata que solía tener hace años cuando lo conoció.

— Pedófilo- le recrimino con una voz apagada desde el pecho de Yuuno donde tenía la cabeza apoyada.

— ¿Eh?- Yuuno alzo la vista y voltio la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, buscando algo con su mirada de desperado — Mi sentido de huron me advierte peligro.

— ¡Quítale tus manos de encima en este instante, maldito ladro, loco asqueroso y enfermo obsesionado de los nachos!

El hasta hora silencioso estacionamiento casi retumbo ante el grito encolerizado a que surgía detrás de Yuuno. Y cualquier órgano que entre la cintura y las rodillas se le relucieron al tamaño de pasas, ante el miedo que sentía por la voz familiar llena de ira.

— Hola, Fate veo que estas despierta y…o debí suponerlo ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

La suerte nunca a estado de su lado. Pasara desapercibido en cualquier situación por inverosímil que sea. Pero cuando más de media oficina central quiere ponerle las manos encima, entonces nadie, por más apurado que este podrá evitar notar al tipo andrógeno, abrazando a una niña en un estacionamiento vacío.

Yuuno lo sabia, casi lo consideraba una ley natural de la vida. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que no se ponía a darse de golpes en la cabeza cuando vio frente a el a la mitad de la sección 6 con cara de pocos amigos.

— Yuuno, estoy muy decepcionada –comenzó Hayate, delegando el enojo inicial de Fate a segundo plano. — ¿Como es que casi no me incluyes en el blog? con todo lo que me haz hecho, ¿tiene alguna idea de cuanto personal e empleado para resolver el misterio de los saleros desaparecidos?

Al escuchar mencionar su blog, Yuuno sintió un miedo primario, viseral y por segunda vez en el día rezo por que el liquido que le corría por la entre pierna fuera sangre.

— Es que… bueno, veras… Yo-"¿Como espera que responda a eso? ¿Siquiera es una pregunta"? pensó Yuuno mientras se esforzaba en que su cara no delatar sus verdaderos pensamientos ante la lluvia de acusaciones.

— ¿Y que fueron todos comentarios sobre mi madre?

— Yuuno Scrya, no pienso perdonarte, haz insultado mi honor como guardiana y… mi cuerpo jamás a… son completamente naturales y… ¡Tu sangre correrá por la punta de Laevantine, por que tu vida, ahora me pertenece!

— ¡No soy gorda!

—Esperen momento- Desesperado alzó la mano como queriendo detener el torrente de palabras. Un mago histérico a la vez.

_Auch, esta bien muerto Yuuni-_le comunico Arf vía telepatía.

_No lo creo Lasie, estos son los chicos bueno. Jamás harían algo así._

— Yuuno-kun, ¡¿Por qué dices que dormimos juntos?!-la voz de Nanoha, se había vuelto unos grados mas aguda al gritar lo ultimo.

— Por lo hicimos ¿recuerdas? Tu tenias nueve años y yo era este lindo huron ¿te acuerdas de lo lindo que era? y me dejaste dormir en tu cama, acurrucadito, hecho bolita. No me refería a nada mas, tienes que creerme.

— Y aquella vez que querías tocar a Vivio ¿estabas completamente consiente de ello? – estaba enojada, y si alguien tenia dudas de eso las disipo cuando apunto a Yuuno con Raising Heart.

"_Ok, ahora si estoy muerto"_

"_Te lo dije, ahora si me haces el favor de bajarme, estaré mas que encantada de dejarte con tus problemas"._

"_De que hablas, Arf si pienso utilizarte de escudo contra la primera descarga"_

— Eh, Nanoha ¿podrías bajar eso?- se apresuro a decir Fate poniendo una mano en su hombro. No le gustaba la idea de que empezara a dispara a diestras y siniestra en tan su actual estado— ¿Si cariño? Además a un tiene a Arf en los brazos ¿no queremos lastimar a Arf? ¿verdad?

— Estarán bien, Fate-chan, como es solo daño mágico no los matara, solo dolerá mucho, demasiado.

— Entonces esta decidido. Removeré sus parámetros de seguridad por 30 minutos de esta manera usaremos poder completo- Chrono hablo en tono autoritario dando completa autorización para se contenerse.

_¿Escuchaste eso Yuuni?, haz algo ¿puedo sugerir que me bajes?_

—Escúchenme todos. Se que todo este tiempo e sido un idiota. Y dije cosas que pudieron herir los sentimientos de mucha gente- Yuuno adoptado un tono solemne, manteniendo la cabeza baja. — Y lo siento de verdad, ustedes son mis amigos después de todo y no merecen nada de lo que dije por todo esto lo siento.

La duda recorrió la cara de todos. Parado ahí, lastimado, sangrando de todos lados y con Arf en brazos Yuuno tenia una imagen sobrecogedora.

— ¿Pero que ustedes nunca a lastimado a alguien, alguien cercano? Por favor, alcen su mano si alguna vez hirieron a un familiar, amigo o cualquier persona importante, por favor alcen sus manos- repitió subiendo la voz.

Al principio nadie hizo caso pero después de un momento de vacilación uno a uno, todos levantaron sus manos… la mano con la que sostenía sus dispositivos.

Un segundo fue todo lo que ocupo el excéntrico bibliotecario. Todo fue muy rápido, en el momento en que quedo fuera del rango de tiro creo su propio círculo de luz y desapareció en un destello de chispas verdes, la reacción de los presentes no se hizo esperar tampoco pero Yuuno se había marchado, dejándolos tirando a un espacio vacío donde antes había estado un infeliz rubio.

En algún lugar cerca de Sunset Boulevard, Yuuno cumplió su promesa.

**Ultima sesión**

**¡Hola a todo!**

**Mi nombre es, como espero que ya todos sepan a estas alturas Yuuno Scrya.**

**Sean sinceros queridos lectores, la tecnología nos a decepcionado. Es un crimen que tomen nuestra confianza de esa manera y en cambio nos den un montón de trastos que requieren una maestría solo para saber donde esta el maldito botón de encendido. Digan me ¿enserio necesitamos celulares cada vez mas pequeños? Yo aun me las arreglo bien con mi viejo Beeper.**

**Pero tal vez mi odio hacia la tecnología no esta basada propiamente dicho hacia cada aparto (cada vez mas pequeño y vistoso) que sale al mercado. Odio mas el uso tan irresponsable que le damos y mas concretamente TSAB.**

"**¿Quieres darle a un montón de niños psicológicamente dañados un montón de aparatos de destrucción masiva?" ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por que no habría de querer? Es la mejor idea desde que alguien dijo ¿Por qué no le ponemos queso en la orilla? **

**Malditos burócratas corruptos.**

**Pero siendo francos yo también e caído en la falsa promesas que el mundo moderno nos ofrece, confíe de buena fe en que un blog es inofensivo y en repuesta regreso a morderme con furia el trasero. Y saben que me lo merezco, jamás volveré a confiar en algo que no tenga más de 30años en desuso.**

**Es probable que ustedes ya lo sepan pero si no prendan sus televisores. Soy la noticia mas comentada del mes. En efecto yo robe un coche de una Enforce y aterrorice a una autopista llena de usuarios por un periodo de horas, momentos depuse de atracar un cementerio.**

**Solo para terminar ese maravilloso día rodeado de una comitiva de mis amigos nada amigables y fate. Enserio ustedes no saben el significado verdadero de tertulia hasta que a sido acogidos por un sequito de magas enojadas e histéricas y fate.**

**Estoy bien, no es necesario que mandes sus muestras de apoyo o sus email de alíviate pronto. Vencí a toda la sección móvil número 6 yo solo… o al menos escape con vida, lo que cuenta en mi libro de notas como un empate. Estoy seguro que no tardaran en dar con mi paradero (cosa que no voy a revelar en este blog) pero hasta entonces hay una niña que debo encargar de hacer feliz.**

**Punto y aparte hoy descubrí que hay muchos tipos de amor y uno de ellos es el de dos corazones solitarios en busca de confort y el otro es el de Arf y yo agarrando a golpes por ver quien se queda con el control remoto… no creerían lo fuerte que puede golpear una criatura de 22 kilos.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido para siempre, e aprendido mi lección y no voy a confiar en esta cosa nunca mas, si quieren leer mas de mi vida pronto sacare mi libro "Las crónicas del huron" hasta entonces les dijo**

"**QUE MI NOMBRE ES YUUNO SCRYA, AHORA, MAÑANA Y PARA SIEMPRE"**

*Todo lo anteriormente escrito cae bajo la responsabilidad de Yuuno Scrya, encargado en jefe de la biblioteca infinita*

Pequeñas notas de autor:

Bien estaba yo viendo el primer capitulo de Nanoha As y en el hay una escena muy graciosa donde Fate, Chrono y Yuuno están practicando lo que van a decir en el juicio de Fate. Lo que mas llamo mi atención es cuando Chrono llama chico huron (Ferret boy) a Yuuno, este se saca de quicio y le reclama casi gruñendo que su "nombre es Yuuno Scrya". Todo este fic esta basado en la primicia de que esa era la verdadera personalidad de Yuuno y su faceta más amable era una simple charada. ¿Mala idea? Tal vez pero aun con todo esto ya puedo gritar ¡Termine!

Este fic fue una cosa muy difícil de escribir, principalmente por que empezó a tomar las riendas de su propia dirección y se me estaba saliendo de las manos (Originalmente solo eran 3 capítulos y Arf no aparecía mas haya del primer capitulo) y la comedia no se me da bien, no al menos la escrita en fin este fue el resultado final de mi pequeño intento cómico.

Quiero decir gracias a todo los que se tomaron las molestias de leer esto y un agradecimiento muy especial a Xeonice, cuyos originales review complementa de una manera especial este fic. Me despido deseándoles que se hayan divertido tanto leyendo esto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

Hasta las próxima.


End file.
